Prof mode d'emploi
by MyNameIsBack
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia est une jeune femme tout juste professeur qui a à cœur la réussite de ses chers élèves. Néanmoins, elle s'heurte à quelques obstacles dont le principal est du nom de Natsu Dragneel, un idiot au grand cœur avec une attention bien limitée... Cependant qu'arrive-t-il lorsqu'en cherchant à l'aider, elle se prend d'affection pour son élève?
1. Chapter 1

**Mot de l'auteur:**

Bonjour, Bonjour chers futurs lecteurs!

Alors là je suis censée vous séduire pour que vous vouliez bien lire mon truc. Alors on va jouer au jeu des questions-réponses (seule, certes) pour vous retirer toutes les craintes que vous avez pu avoir en lisant ce résumé bof-bof.

Déjà, je sais ce que vous allez me dire; "Prof mode d'emploi? C'est pas tout pourri comme titre?" Si si vous avez raison (si tant est qui vous ayez vraiment dit ça '-') mais c'est un vieux projet que j'ai remis au bout du jour alors j'ai conservé le titre et j'ai pas de meilleure idée, alors si vous avez une idée bah voilà, dites-moi.

Ensuite, comme la question précédente était un peu nulle, vous allez me dire: "encore une énième fanfiction sur une relation pseudo interdite prof-élève? So 2016!" Eh bien non! Non, ce n'est pas une fanfiction élève-prof comme les autres! Enfin en vrai j'en sais rien, je n'en lis pas d'habitude, je trouve ça glauque (d'où le paradoxe vous voyez). Mais bon, venez lire c'est quand même cool! J'ai tout réécris et dieux sait que ça m'a pris des plombes parce que ma lubie d'écrire des trucs dix fois trop longs ne date pas d'hier...

D'ailleurs, là vous allez être du genre "encore une fanfiction qui ne va jamais se terminer!" Eh bien là encore faux! Elle est déjà terminée, il faut juste que je réécrive deux trois trucs et ce sera bon (il y a une fin et elle est déjà écrite!).

En tout cas, pour conclure ce long interlude, je suis très contente de vous soumettre ma désormais fanfiction (c'était un two-shot... jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il y avait 25 000 mots...) que j'avais commencé il y a de cela déjà 4 ans (et j'ai tout réécris du début histoire que ce ne soit pas trop moche, parce que soyons honnêtes, c'était moche).

Bref, trop de blabla, bonne lecture! :)

* * *

« - **Musset et George Sand se sont rencontré en 1833. Ils se connaissaient déjà de réputation. Cependant, Sand ne voyait en Musset que le dandy et ne cherchait pas vraiment à faire sa connaissance. C'est grâce à Buloz que la rencontre a lieu. S'ensuivent après une relation épistolaire qui... »**

Cette jeune femme épiloguant sur la relation entre deux illustres écrivains français s'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, professeure de Littérature au plus grand lycée de la ville, Fairy Tail.

La jeune femme d'à peine vingt-quatre ans s'exprime avec aisance et entrain face à ses élèves; il transparait d'elle non seulement une passion pour son tout nouveau métier mais aussi une grande culture allant, comme vous l'avez compris, plus loin qu'une simple connaissance de son pays, celui du soleil levant. Sa culture et son intérêt s'étendait en effet jusqu'à la France et aux pays anglophones en plus de sa connaissance approfondie des auteurs japonais. Elle parlait également français et anglais avec tout autant d'aisance que sa langue maternelle.

Menant ainsi son bagage culturel avec ardeur, elle arrivait, étant pourtant dans sa première année en tant que professeur, à être intéressante et respectée par ses élèves qui n'étaient pourtant pas connus pour être faciles. Cette femme arrivait immédiatement à trouver son public et brillait non seulement de sa connaissance mais également par ailleurs avec son physique aguicheur grâce à ses courbes biens dessinées, son visage bien équilibré et ses longs cheveux blonds délicatement rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval basse.

En la voyant si sûre d'elle et si passionnée, il est difficile de croire qu'elle avait accueillis avec beaucoup de crainte et d'appréhension, deux mois plus tôt à la rentrée, qu'elle devrait se retrouver à faire cours à une classe de Terminale. Autrement dit faire cours à des gens à peine plus jeune qu'elle... On ne lui a pas bien laissé le choix à vrai dire. Le lycée manquait de professeurs assez énergiques et respectés pour résister aux Terminales célèbres pour leur agitation.

Et à cause de toute cette pression que l'on a posée si vite sur ses épaules, la jeune femme a eu à cœur de se faire immédiatement respecter par ses élèves sans pour autant être détestée. Parce que là est tout le dilemme du professeur être suffisamment stricte pour inspirer l'ordre et assez gentil et avenant pour malgré tout attirer l'attention et la bienveillance. Et bien sûr, dans le tas, mener un programme souvent inintéressant aux yeux des élèves et le rendre passionnant. Jongler entre autant de facettes de ce métier peut rendre les choses extrêmement hardi et particulièrement délicates quand on y pense.

Dans tous les cas, tous les efforts de la jeune femme furent curieusement payants. Son cours était un des plus calmes de toute la promotion des différentes Terminales. Elle s'avouait ainsi très soulagée à l'entente des plaintes de ses collègues d'avoir réussi à s'imposer dès les premiers instants. Sa classe n'était pourtant pas pleine d'enfants de cœurs de nombreux élèves avaient les cheveux décolorés (et dieu sait que cela est mal vu au Japon), certains portaient des piercings, plusieurs étaient redoublants et d'autres encore séchaient régulièrement les cours. Il y en avait même un qu'elle n'avait jamais vu seulement en photo, mais il ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose non plus cheveux bleus, tatouage sur l'œil… de quel gang de yakusas venait-il encore celui-là ? Enfin, malgré tous ces petits écarts qui l'on un peu surprise au début il faut l'avouer (jeune fille de bonne famille oblige), elle a pu desseller chez cette classe un réel potentiel disséminé chez chacun d'eux. Mais le plus frappant et enthousiasmant était bien sûr la solidarité, et grâce à cela, une nette amélioration avait été constatée ce trimestre qui venait de passer. Cela fut possible grâce à leur solidarité bien sûr mais aussi à la détermination incroyable de la littéraire qui, avec la fougue de la jeunesse, refusait d'abandonner qui que ce soit de la barque.

Cependant, il reste toujours des cas isolés... Des élèves qui, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle puisse faire restaient à la traine, des éternels derniers, en sommes des élèves avec qui elle n'arrivait à rien.

C'est le cas de Natsu Dragneel, lycéen ayant redoublé deux fois redoublant, et âgé donc de dix-neuf ans. Ce jeune homme cumulait tous les a priori que la jeune femme a eu au départ à savoir look étrange, cheveux décolorés et redoublant. Pour le look étrange, il y avait cette écharpe très imposante qu'il portait toujours, par froid glaciale comme lors des canicules, pour la couleur des cheveux, il s'agissait de rose (tous les gouts sont dans la nature…) et il était donc effectivement redoublant… deux fois. Merveilleux. Heureusement, Natsu, une fois ces caractéristiques passées était un garçon d'une grande gentillesse que l'on ne pouvait lui nier. D'ailleurs, son large sourire en disait long sur sa personnalité un boute-en-train, quelqu'un qui brille par sa bonne humeur, sa générosité et son enthousiasme, une sorte de petit rayon de soleil en somme. Seulement voilà, gentil, adorable, mais extrêmement naïf et désintéressé des cours le pauvre. Malgré ses échecs scolaire et sa position de bon dernier de la classe, rien ne le raisonnait à se ressaisir et à essayer de réussir ses examens de fin d'année. Lucy était complètement désespérée de ce cas il passait ses cours à dormir, gribouiller sur sa feuille et faire des avions en papier qu'il lançait dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami pour que cela finisse en bagarre. Et on ne pouvait même pas essayer de le raisonner le bougre ! Il était totalement hermétique à toute discussion sérieuse à propos de son avenir, détournant constamment le sujet et affichant de grands sourires idiots. Cela avait le don d'insupporter Lucy au plus haut point : comment peut-on être aussi indifférent à son avenir ? Comment ne peut-on penser qu'à s'amuser sans jamais avoir le moindre cas de conscience ?

Mais en même temps, comment le détester ce garçon ? Son je-m'en-foutisme constant l'horripilait et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il était tellement toujours heureux. C'était en ce sens le pilier de la classe. Son sourire déterminait l'humeur de l'ensemble des élèves et il arrivait à être un médiateur plus efficace que n'importe quel surveillant ou autorité supérieure. On ne l'avait jamais vu vraiment énervé ou triste, mais Lucy aurait mis sa main à couper que l'ambiance de classe n'aurait absolument plus été pareille. Car Natsu, en dépit de ses notes ne dépassant pas généralement le chiffre 8, c'est quelqu'un que tous les élèves apprécient. De par sa gentillesse et son sens de la sociabilité. Et puis, c'est aussi un grand sportif et ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'en sport qu'il arrive à être dans les premiers.

Et à présent, une fois de plus, le jeune homme se retrouve avachis sur son bureau, visiblement endormis face à Lucy qui ne pouvait plus longtemps ignorer cette marque flagrante de désinvolture et commençait à s'impatienter.

« - **Natsu ! Que penses-tu de la relation entre George Sand et Alfred de Musset ?** Demanda-t-elle afin de le faire réagir. »

Cet éclat de voix se solda en un échec : il dormait profondément apparemment. Le soupir de Lucy en disait long sur sa lassitude. Elle intima alors à Erza, la déléguée de secouer le petit ignare puisque c'était bien la seule personne à avoir de l'effet sur lui. Erza Scarlett, d'un tempérament très strict et impitoyable était bel et bien la personne sur qui on pouvait compter elle se leva immédiatement, s'approcha du rosé et s'empressa de lui tirer l'oreille et de lui ordonner de se réveiller. Celui-ci, sans attendre, poussa des petits cris interrompus suppliant à la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'arrêter le supplice.

« **Erza ! Bon sang t'es atroce!** S'exclama Natsu en se frottant machinalement son oreille meurtrie »

Erza se rassit, satisfaite, non sans malgré tout jeter un regard noir au pauvre Natsu à cause de son insolence. Regard qui calma immédiatement le garçon qui craignait plus que tout l'ire de la rousse. Lucy remercia tout de même Erza, non sans frissonner quelque peu face à violence dont faisait preuve la jeune femme en toute impunité. Essayons de nous convaincre que c'est pour la bonne cause…

« **Bon ! Natsu ! Tu vas pouvoir répondre à ma question !**

- **Quelle question ?** demanda-t-il encore ennuyé

- **Celle que t'aurais entendu si tu ne dormais pas comme un con, abrutit !** s'exclama Grey Fullbuster, le meilleur ennemi de Natsu, un autre élève au sang chaud

- **D'où t'ose me parler comme ça le nudiste?** Répondit le rosé au quart de tour

- **Grey-sama, remettez vos vêtements je vous prie !** s'exclama catastrophée une autre élève avec de longs cheveux bleus, Juvia Lockser

- **Bordel !** »

Cette altercation est exactement la raison pourquoi cette classe est difficile à gérer. Une véritable gymnastique de l'esprit. Il fallait à chaque fois gérer les sangs chauds et les états d'âmes de chacun et particulièrement des quatre acolytes auxquels nous avons été présentés Natsu le naïf, Grey, celui qui pour une raison obscure se retrouvait une fois sur deux nu, Juvia, folle amoureuse de Grey et Erza l'impitoyable. Et Si le reste de la classe se rajoutait, dieu sait que la situation devenait vite ingérable. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois et Lucy se dit alors que dans ces cas-là, autant ignorer ces énergumènes et revenir où nous en étions, c'est plus sage.

« **-Natsu** , déclara calmement Lucy en un soupir, **je me répète mais ce sera la dernière fois, que penses-tu de la relation entre George Sand et Alfred de Musset ?**

- **Eum... Ecoutez, moi je suis pour la diversité, tant mieux s'ils vivent bien leur homosexualité** »

La classe éclata de rire, et la jeune femme se retint franchement avec force. Mon dieu. Que répondre à cela ? Il fallait oser, ou être particulièrement ignorant. Et c'était le cas de Natsu. Pour information, ils étudiaient depuis déjà plus d'un mois le genre épistolaire.

Faisant un réel effort pour se contenir, elle soupira et s'apprêta à lui expliquer mais la sonnerie fut plus rapide qu'elle. A l'entente de celle-ci, les élèves se levèrent tous dans un même ensemble déconcertant et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans laisser à Lucy le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Tous sortirent ainsi sauf un que Lucy retint de justesse par le col avant qu'il ne passe le pas de la porte.

« **Ecoute Natsu, je ne sais pas trop si tu as pour objectif dans la vie de devenir amuseur public ou si tu ne l'as** _ **vraiment**_ **pas fait exprès mais quoiqu'il en soit, je te prierais d'écouter en classe…** on sentait une certaine lassitude dans sa voix. **Tes résultats sont franchement catastrophiques. Tu ne voudrais pas faire un petit effort ?**

- **Je voudrais bien, mais ce n'est pas si simple, je n'arrive pas franchement à me concentrer, faut dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment** répondit-il franchement en regardant à droite à gauche avec désinvolture puis droit dans les yeux, très sérieusement **: Comme si on te demandait à toi de t'intéresser à un cours de physique ! Tu vois le genre ?**

- **Combien de fois faut-il que je te le dise ?** le rappela-t-elle à l'ordre, agacée, **Appelle-moi Mlle. Heartfilia et vouvoie-moi s'il te plait.**

- **Sans vouloir t'offenser, comme tu as presque mon âge et que je fais une tête de plus, j'ai un peu de** **mal, faut pas m'en vouloir** ! Rit-il légèrement »

Le regard vitreux, Lucy renonça à appliquer à ce fauteur de trouble ignorant un semblant de remontrance, comprenant bien que cela serait absolument inutile. Elle soupira et se frottant légèrement les tempes aborda son idée de départ à laquelle elle songeait depuis un temps pour lui faire remonter la pente :

« - **Est-ce que ça te dirais des cours particulier ?** »

Natsu s'arrêta net et se retourna vers Lucy étonné :

 **«Pourquoi vous feriez ça?**

 **-Tu es mon élève, ça me tiens à cœur de te voir réussir, même si ton cas semble un peu désespéré** (elle prononça ces derniers mots plus doucement mais il les entendit tout de même) »

Il rit, surtout aux derniers mots, et accepta sans hésitation, prévoyant que cela pouvait finalement être drôle, et pensant bien dans un éclair de lucidité que cela lui serait profitable.

 **-Ah et Natsu une dernière petite chose »**

Ce dernier se retourna alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte

« **-... George Sand est une femme. Souviens-t-en. »**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bon et bien il semblerait que mes remarques en début de 1er chapitre ont portés leurs fruits! Vous êtes encore là! Chouette! On va faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble! Enfin petit, parce que les chapitres vont vite arriver puisque j'ai presque finis de réécrire et que la fin est déjà écrite!

D'ailleurs je doit vous dire que je réécris très bizarrement; en fait pour la petite histoire je l'avais fait en 2 parties. C'était du moins censé être en deux parties. Sauf qu'après avoir finis la première j'ai purement abandonné après avoir écrit quelques paragraphes de la 2eme partie. C'était en 2013 ou 2014.

Puis l'année dernière, je me suis remise à l'écriture. C'est une longue histoire encore, alors je vais la faire courte: à la base je devait juste livrer le début de seconde partie de merde que j'avais écrit à une lectrice et puis j'ai voulu corriger pour la rendre plus décente et puis j'ai continué... jusqu'à en arriver là quoi.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que ma "deuxième partie" (beaucoup plus longue que la première soit-dit -en passant) a été écrite l'année dernière tandis que la première a été réécrite très récemment. Donc j'ai presque finis de réécrire la première partie. Donc j'ai presque finis tout court. Vous avez pigé? Tant pis si ce n'est pas le cas; c'est pas bien grave, retenez juste que les chapitres arriveront vite.

Bon! Trève de bavardages maintenant! Bon Chapitre!

* * *

Lucy marchait dans les rues enneigées de la ville. Emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe en laine autour du cou, elle frictionnait ses fines mains non-gantées avec vivacité. Elle repartait tout juste du premier cours particulier qu'elle donnait à Natsu.

Au fond, ce garçon n'était pas idiot, il avait cependant deux, trois lacunes, spécialement dans la matière qu'elle exerçait, et il était particulièrement fainéant dès qu'il s'agissait de choses qui ne lui plaisait pas. Pendant ce petit cours privé il s'était régulièrement balancé sur sa chaise, avait mordillé son stylo ou regardé ailleurs plusieurs fois. Elle arrivait à le mener à de bonnes réponses ou à de bonnes idées mais elle devait admettre qu'il manquait de volonté. Il avait comme grande qualité en revanche de savoir bien organiser ses idées. Il avait un raisonnement assez scientifique qui lui était à la fois avantageux et à la fois handicapant c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait avoir une suite d'idée plutôt logique mais d'un autre côté ne pas comprendre les subtilités de la langue et des textes. Elle reconnaissait ainsi en lui quelque chose de plus scientifique et d'ailleurs il avait de bien meilleurs résultats en maths, même si cela n'allait que jusqu'à douze-treize.

Le fait est que curieusement, la matière de Lucy risquait de le pénaliser fortement à la fin de l'année une fois les examens venus, surtout qu'il était mauvais en langues, chose qui ne s'améliore pas en un clin d'œil. C'est pour cela qu'elle voulait donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour combler ces déficiences.

Pour l'instant ses efforts n'avaient pas vraiment porté leurs fruits. Natsu n'est pas juste un peu idiot..., il n'est surtout pas très attentif... Mais elle repensait surtout à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne parte :

 _« -_ _ **Je suis désolé ! Je vous fais perdre votre temps…**_ _»_

 _Il rit, gêné, et se passa une main derrière la tête machinalement._

 _« -_ _ **Mais non, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup à faire à côté. Et puis, fais-moi confiance, on va y arriver. Je compte sur toi pour faire des efforts en revanche ! Je ne fais qu'une part du travail, remplis la tienne !**_ _Répondit Lucy en devenant un peu plus sévère_

 _-_ _ **Vous n'avez pas de petit-ami à vous occuper ?**_ _Demanda-t-il, taquin, avec un petit sourire narquois._

 _-_ _ **Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde**_ _! »_

 _Elle s'exclama vivement en bafouillant et rougit subitement, ne s'attendant pas à une question aussi culottée et sortie de nulle part. Elle avait détourné les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle les reposa sur Natsu, elle comprit que celui-ci la regardait fixement, légèrement penché vers elle (étant plus grand qu'elle, je le rappelle). Lucy eut un moment de recul, et après avoir prononcé un petit « Quoi ? » mal assuré, elle sursauta soudainement lorsque son élève frappa du poing contre la paume de sa main, ses verts yeux vifs illuminés par une idée qui, elle se doutait, devait être plutôt originale._

 _« -_ _ **Je sais !**_ _S'exclama-t-il._

 _-_ _ **Pardon ?**_

 _-_ _ **Tu n'es pas originaire d'ici pas vrai?**_ _Poursuivit Natsu en se rapprochant de la jeune blonde, un grand sourire affiché sur le visage_

 _-_ _ **Hem... oui en effet**_ _, répondit Lucy en reculant un peu,_ _ **mais pourquoi ?**_

 _-_ _ **Je pourrais te faire visiter un peu la ville ! Elle n'est peut-être pas bien grande, mais il y a plein de trucs que les touristes ne voient pas qui sont plus intéressants que la plage ! Comme ça je pourrais payer un peu les cours que tu me donne !**_

 _-_ _ **Je ne fais pas ça pour des services en retour**_ _, hésita-t-elle_

 _Il se redressa pour lui parler plus calmement._

 _-_ _ **Je n'aime pas être redevable alors accepte, je me sentirais mal de profiter de ton temps sans rien t'apporter.**_ **  
**  
Comment avait-elle pu accepter ? Faire des sorties avec son élèves n'est pas du tout, et vraiment, _absolument pas_ recommandé. Non, vraiment, leur relation était purement professionnelle, pas sûre qu'elle obtiendrait l'approbation du chef d'établissement… Et c'est pourquoi elle ne lui dira rien d'ailleurs. Et puis cela ne durera qu'une fois et ils seront quittes. Oui, exactement, et puis, elle ne serait vraiment embêtée que si elle tombait amoureuse de Natsu, ce qui n'est pas le cas, et n'arrivera jamais quoiqu'il en soit. Donc est-ce si grave ?

Elle soupira et essaya de se convaincre de sa bonne foi ainsi que du fait que cela ne serait que provisoire. Il se lassera vite.

* * *

« - **Natsu... Bon sang est-ce qu'une fois tu vas arrêter de t'endormir dans mon cours ?** S'exclama une jeune blonde dépitée, les mains sur les hanches, les feuilles de cours toujours en mains.

- **Attendez Madame, donnez-moi une seconde** , répliqua une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyant En se levant d'un coup de sa chaise

- **Vas-y Erza...** Soupira Lucy avec lassitude, **je te laisse carte blanche...** »

Lucy se retourna pour revenir à son bureau et ferma légèrement les yeux en compatissant avec Natsu lorsqu'elle commença à entendre ses hurlements dont elle avait finalement pris l'habitude. Une nuance près, Erza ne lui tira pas les oreilles, ne le frappa pas, ne le fit pas tomber de sa chaise (oui, les châtiments sont très diverses) mais lui cria « simplement » dans les oreilles un « **Lève-toi feignasse!** ». Le pauvre garçon, complètement désemparé et sans doute réveillé au milieu d'un doux rêve, beugla aussi, voire plus fort que sa camarade qu'un monstre était venu l'assaillir. Celle-ci se retint de rire, décidément cela devait l'amuser de faire ça. Lucy avait de toute manière toujours soupçonné en Erza quelque chose de très sadique. Surtout dans ses expressions écrites. Brr…

Lucy finit par continuer son cours. Enfin. C'était d'ailleurs le dernier de la journée et elle devait avouer être un peu nerveuse. Juste après les cours elle était censée faire sa première sortie avec Natsu. Elle penchait entre la nervosité et la curiosité et se sentait un peu hors-la-loi dans l'âme. D'un côté son côté aventureuse avait été piqué au vif dans l'idée de voir des choses insolites et de l'autre, elle se elle ne voulait pas y aller au risque de s'attirer par la suite des ennuis si les gens commencent à se faire des idées à propos d'eux deux. Pour quoi passerait-elle si les gens commençaient à propager des rumeurs ? Et pire tout pire, si cela parvenait aux oreilles du directeur ? Mais à priori tout irait bien non ? Elle avait déjà parlé et fait approuver par le directeur les cours particuliers qu'elle donnait à Natsu. Il fallait juste qu'il ne croit pas comprendre qu'il y avait autre chose… Elle était anxieuse et jetait de petits regards vers Natsu en se mordillant la lèvre. Que ne ferait-elle pas par conscience professionnelle ?

* * *

Lucy attendait à quelques rues du lycée. Histoire d'être discret sans trop l'être. Qui avait dit que c'était une bonne idée déjà ? Elle patienta quelques minutes avant que Natsu ne la rejoigne.

« **Alors !** Elle cachait sa nervosité. **Qu'as-tu prévu ?**

- **Tu verras bien!** Répondit-il en un clin d'œil en commençant à marcher, lui intimant ainsi de la suivre »

Chassons les idées noires faisons lui confiance ! Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon, aucun risque qu'il ne l'emmène dans des endroits louches donc Tout va bien. Si si, tout va bien. Presque. Bref.  
Elle soupira et se contenta de le suivre se forçant d'y aller avec enthousiasme mais un peu à contrecœur malgré tout.

Elle se mit à sa hauteur puisque ce n'était pas vraiment confortable de marcher derrière lui et ils parlèrent de tout de rien sur le chemin mais surtout de choses liées aux cours. Il détournait la conversation souvent pour parler d'autre chose et parfois lui demander des choses sur elle. Et par inattention et surtout parce qu'elle était assez bavarde, elle se laissait aller et répondait avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas censée trop se lier et le redirigeais gentiment sur autre chose.

C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit de lui qu'il avait été recueilli très jeune par un homme qui était devenu son père adoptif. Celui-ci lui avait confié cette fameuse écharpe qui ne le quittait pas puisqu'il était souvent absent. Elle apprit également qu'un de ses redoublements était dû à une année de flottement où il allait de foyers d'accueil en foyers d'accueil lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir de ses parents biologiques. Mais il parlait avec facilité de tout cela. Et c'est sans doute ce qui la déroutait le plus chez lui : elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il avait eu une vie si difficile de son jeune âge et elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi positif. Il rit à plusieurs reprises parfois même un peu gêné en voyant la mine sombre de Lucy lorsqu'elle entendait ces histoires. Il se trouvait ennuyeux à vrai dire. Quel intérêt de relater sa vie de la sorte ? Ils changèrent de nouveau de sujet jusqu'à ce que Lucy se rendit compte de là où ils avaient atterrit.

Ils parlaient tellement que Lucy n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il n'était plus en centre-ville mais dans un endroit plus sombre et un peu plus reculé. Finalement, continuant à avancer en suivant Natsu, mais cette fois plus attentive et très curieuse, ils arrivèrent à la grande cathédrale de la ville. C'est assez rare les cathédrales au Japon, mais pour autant cela existe et celle-là était sans doute une des plus belles. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il la précéda :

« **Je sais ce que tu vas me dire,** il se racla la gorge et fit une petite voix aiguë en tentant de l'imiter, **« mais Natsu, tu m'avais dit que ce serait un lieu qui n'est pas touristique. Je t'avouerais que je suis un peu déçue » (ne ment pas, on sait tous les deux que tu parles comme ça), eh bien justement ! Il y a un truc que ne connaissent pas les touristes !»**

Elle le fixait, bras croisés, un sourcil dubitatif et le regard faussement sévère (elle digérait mal cette interprétation d'elle-même). Il continua en riant légèrement et en pointant le haut de la cathédrale :

« **Figure-toi que là-haut, et ça, pas grand monde le sait, on peut y aller, et c'est la plus belle vue de la ville !** »

Elle afficha de suite un regard plus intéressé.

« **Et la vue de nuit est splendide** , acheva-t-il avec un sourire assuré, fier de son petit effet.

- **On peut y aller de nuit ?** hasarda la jeune femme, presque séduite.

- **Votre serviteur vous y emmènera** , dit-il d'un ton pompeux en une légère révérence. »

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit avec douceur et manière, jouant le jeu de son élève et étant décidément de plus en plus enthousiaste.

« **Qu'attendons-nous dans ce cas mon cher ?** rétorqua-t-elle amusée, un petit sourire joueur sur les lèvres »

* * *

Lucy était maintenant devant le pas de sa porte, le regard vitreux et épuisé. D'un geste machinal et brusque, elle saisit ses clefs dans son sac puis claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle s'effondra tout contre en un long soupir qui en disait long sur sa soirée avec son élève...

Elle se demandait encore : Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Quelle idée ? Mais bon sang quelle idée ?

Avec son petit sourire, son humour et ses belles phrases, elle s'était faite embarquée, avait baissé sa garde, pensant que Natsu était peut-être plus malin et plus subtile… Foutaises et pacotilles ! Rien de tout ça !

Parce que, oui, Natsu l'avait emmené sur le toit de la cathédrale. Ils avaient dû monter un nombre de marche incroyable dans de grands escaliers en colimaçon qui lui avait gravement donné le vertige en plus de l'épuiser (grande sportive qu'elle était).Mais cela allait, elle avançait en gardant à l'esprit la promesse du jeune homme, gardant à l'esprit que ses efforts seraient récompensés.

Et ils le furent : le jeune homme avait raison car en effet, la cathédrale Kaldia offrait la plus sublime vue de la ville qu'elle puisse rêver. De nuit, la lumière de la lune qui n'était couverte de nul nuage éclairait suffisamment bien la ville pour que le spectacle soit parfait. Les habitations étaient de plus toutes allumées à cette heure-ci et non seulement Lucy pouvait contempler tous les reliefs de la ville mais aussi apprécier toute ces petites lueurs comme tout un tas d'étoiles sur terre. La ville était sublimement illuminée et le spectacle était parfait. Un véritable tableau. Natsu avait sans doute attendu que le temps soit propice et que la lune soit au moins presque pleine pour que l'effet soit réussi et cela avait définitivement valut le coup ! Elle ne ressentait même plus ses mollets qui la faisaient souffrir à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était bouche bée.

Natsu affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Ça marchait toujours (même s'il avait plus l'habitude d'amener là une potentielle copine qu'un prof, mais passons). Il était très fier de cela !

Et donc tout cela aurait donc pu être une très belle soirée, et ils auraient pu repartir tranquillement après ça... Mais non. Forcément non, sinon ce n'est pas _drôle_ n'est-ce pas ?  
Non car c'est en effet là que les choses se sont compliquée, puisque Natsu avait omit un léger petit détail ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ici. Et le prêtre, qui fermait la cathédrale, leur fit bien remarquer. Celui-ci monta en furie les escaliers, hurlant à Natsu qu'il l'avait prévenu la dernière fois et que cette fois il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Natsu, pris de panique s'empressa alors de saisir Lucy –qui n'avait vraiment pas signé pour ça- par le poignet et de l'amener derrière un pilier ou quoique cela fut pour se cacher. Elle protesta mais il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche en plus de la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. La situation était on ne peut plus inconfortable et elle était si surprise et en colère qu'elle ne se rendit presque pas compte de la situation gênante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ne pensant même pas à rougir. Elle retint néanmoins sa respiration, effrayée à l'idée qu'on les trouve.

Le prêtre, déjà vieux par ailleurs finit par se convaincre qu'il s'était trompé et abandonna ses recherches, se résignant à fermer simplement l'édifice. Ils attendirent quelques minutes après qu'il soit parti dans le doute puis Lucy se détacha vivement des bras musclés du jeune homme pour sévèrement lui crier dessus (en chuchotant, toujours par précaution). C'était totalement irresponsable de l'emmener dans un endroit pareil et il paraissait de tellement s'en ficher que cela décuplait sa colère.

Il riait alors qu'elle le frappait sans grande intensité avec mécontentement. Mais il la coupa dans son élan en s'exclama soudain :

« **Mon Dieu ! Mais comment on va faire ? Il a fermé !** »

Il la fixait les yeux écarquillés, paniqué alors qu'elle devenait blême et que son visage commençait même à verdir. Un instant de flottement se ressentait vaguement dans son regard avant qu'elle ne revire au rouge.

« **Comment… ? Que… ! Espèce de crétin mais qu'est-ce que tu…**? Elle était tellement hors d'elle qu'elle finissait à peine ses phrases…

…jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à hurler de rire en brandissant une petite clé fièrement. Il se prenait les côtes tant il était ravi de l'effet qu'il eut sur la blonde. Celle-ci, dont le cœur avait fait les montagnes russes se jeta sur lui en l'assénant de pichenettes avec acharnement et finit par rire parce que tout de même, il l'avait bien eut et qu'elle avait épuisé son quota de colère et de peur pour la soirée.

Finalement, ils ont pu sortir de la cathédrale sans encombre. Mais après tant d'émotions, elle prévint Natsu que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait une sortie avec lui et que cela lui avait servis de vaccin ! (Elle était trop vieille pour ces conneries bon sang !). Mais ce dernier ne l'avait sans doute pas écouté : lui assénant son sourire légendaire, il l'avait quitté en lui disant ceci :

« _-_ _ **La prochaine fois je trouverais un truc plus sympa encore où on ne risquera pas de s'attirer des ennuis**_ **!** »

Que dire lorsqu'à dix heure du soir, sans avoir mangé et après avoir monté et descendu de très longs escaliers et après s'être fait une grosse frayeur on vous sert un si rayonnant sourire ? La fatigue a eu raison d'elle, elle n'a pas pu refuser…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, bonjour !

Ce chapitre est un tantinet plus long que les deux autres : Pourquoi ? Eh bien je ne veux pas trop de chapitre et je n'ai pensé que trop tard que les deux premiers auraient pu en faire un seul. Bref, on s'en fout, mais comme encore une fois je suis une bille en découpage de chapitre, le prochain sera plus court du coup (parce que suspens, suspens !).

Alors sinon j'ai vu que deux personnes me suivaient ! Et j'en suis plutôt contente même si je n'ai pas encore de reviews (ça viendras ! Je compte sur votre bonté naturelle ! (bah à qui je parle, moi non plus je ne met pas toujours une review == Shame on me !)). Ça prouve que mon histoire vous intéresse, c'est déjà cool !

Bon ! Je ne vous assume pas plus avec encore plus de blabla, voici le chapitre 3, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis cette tumultueuse sortie. Elle venait de finir son cours avec une de ses autres classes des Secondes. C'était une classe _calme_ pour changer. Encore fraîchement sortis du collège, pas encore trop brouillons, bizarres ou agités… Pas autant que ses Terminales en tout cas (elle n'avait plus du tous les même critères de normalité depuis qu'elle était les avait ceux-là). Cela la changeait agréablement.

Puis vint enfin la pause (gentil mais presque ennuyeux ces secondes). Elle en profita pour aller se prendre un café en salle des profs et parler un peu avec ses collègues avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

Elle aimait particulièrement parler littérature avec celle qui s'occupait du CDI, Levy Mcgarden. C'était jeune femme plutôt timide au premier abord. Elle semblait toute petite et fragile avec son look un peu bohème, ses cheveux bleus et son 1m58. Elle aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour une élève et pourtant elle avait trois ans de plus que Lucy. Cependant, elle s'avérait extrêmement bavarde et extravertie lorsque l'on apprenait à la connaître. Elle était passionnée, très intelligente et cultivée, presque plus encore que Lucy et connaissait sur le bout des doigts de nombreuses langues anciennes.

Elles s'étaient vites liées d'amitié, partageant sensiblement les mêmes centres d'intérêts et ayant beaucoup de choses à apprendre l'une de l'autre. Elles étaient même devenues assez proches pour que Lucy puisse la taquiner à propos du béguin qu'elle avait pour le professeur de sport Gadjeel Redfox. Celui-là, Lucy doit l'avouer, c'était un cas, pire que la plupart de ses élèves. Il avait tout d'abord un look très punk avec ses longs cheveux noirs et épais qu'ils attachaient souvent. Il arborait également de nombreux piercings (sur l'arcade sourcilière notamment) ainsi que différents tatouages et un sourire presque machiavélique sur les lèvres. D'ailleurs, outre le fait que le punk et la bleue semblaient assez mal assortis (entre autre à cause du fait qu'il faisait presque deux tête de plus que lui et qu'ils étaient décidemment opposés), leur relation avait un petit côté malsain. Il l'appelait toujours « crevette ». C'était une chose qui l'avait toujours étonné. Qui donne un surnom pareil ? Et en même temps, c'était un surnom également révélateur de l'affection que le brun nourrissant sans le moindre doute envers la bleue. Mais elle était trop déconnectée et trop peu sûre d'elle pour s'en rendre compte.

« - **Tu sais, le nouveau Werber ?** Demanda la bleuté avec enthousiasme, _**Le Sixième sommeil**_ **? Il était purement excellent, je te le conseille, je l'ai dévoré ce week-end, surtout la fin, c'était …**

 **-Stop, Stop ! Ne m'en dit pas plus !** L'arrêta Lucy précipitamment en ouvrant son casier prévoyant qu'elle allait lui dévoiler toute l'histoire et lui gâcher le plaisir (elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant).

- **Oui, oui, pardon, je sais…** Elle fit la moue, déçue d'être coupée dans son élan, **Mais il était vraiment bien ! Je suis certaine qu'il te plaira, c'est passionnant ! Et très… ah, je te laisserais apprécier, mais il faut absolument qu'on en parle quand tu l'auras lu !**

- **Bon… on va dire que je te fais confiance… Tu me le prêteras ? Je n'ai pas trop le temps de passer à la librairie ces temps-ci.**

- **Bien sûr ! Je suis certaine à 100 % qu'il va te plaire celui-là !**

- **Oui, oui, c'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois en me passant** _ **After**_ **...** répondit Lucy simplement dos à la jeune femme en sortant un drôle de petit papier de son casier. »

Levy devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate à l'évocation du fameux roman érotique. Et ce fut d'ailleurs encore pire lorsqu'elle entendit une voix moqueuse derrière elle :

« - **Alors crevette ? Comme ça on regarde des trucs érotiques ? Dire que je te voyais innocente, je me suis vraiment trompé ! Il prenait un ton faussement déçu et franchement moqueur, il aimait beaucoup trop l'embêter**

 **-G-Gadjeel ! N-non ! Pas du tout je...** »

S'en suivit un long dialogue où Gadjeel menait la danse, jouant avec plaisir avec les sentiments de la pauvre bleue... Quand ces deux-là se rendront compte qu'ils s'aiment ? « Ridicule » pensa Lucy avant de reporter son attention sur le petit bout de papier qui avait glissé de son casier.

 _Rejoins-moi ce soir dans la rue marchande à 19h30 ; j'ai trouvé un truc qui va te plaire !_  
 _Natsu_

Lucy soupira en repensant à leur dernière soirée et fourra le petit bout de papier dans sa poche avec résignation. Elle cessa néanmoins d'y penser dès que la sonnerie retentit et se dirigea alors vers sa salle de classe.

* * *

Voilà déjà une bonne demi-heure qu'elle attendait Natsu en grelottant. Elle s'impatientait. Rester sur place lui faisait ressentir le froid plus vivement encore et son épais manteau, aussi chaud soit-il n'arrivait plus à la réchauffer assez. Aussi, après avoir pour la énième fois regardé sa montre et après avoir également constaté que même sous ses gants ses doigts avaient bleuis, elle décida de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez elle, déçue de ne pas avoir été prévenue. Elle passa par la rue perpendiculaire à celle où ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous, puis s'arrêta en entendant des voix dans une petite allée déserte près de la rue marchande... Encore des bagarres de gang ? Avait-elle intérêt à s'en mêler dans ce cas ? Ou peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qui se faisait agresser ? Interloquée, elle s'approcha suffisamment pour entendre quelques mots :

« - **Ben alors fillette depuis quand tu traverses c'te rue ? T'as pas peur de te faire emmerder en te baladant toute seule, hum ?** »

Lucy compris immédiatement qu'une femme était en train de se faire embêter par des racailles du coin. Elle se sentit compatissante, elle-même ce genre de choses lui était arrivé. Elle se décida donc à intervenir, en éventuellement les menaçant d'appeler la police. Mais elle resta muette d'étonnement en assistant à la suite :

« - **Allez Natsu, tu m'emmerde, file-moi du blé ou je te pete la gueule, j'ai pas que ça à foutre,** S'impatienta l'homme visiblement agacé »

Natsu ? Mais que faisait-il là ? Il avait l'air d'être en mauvaise posture. L'autre homme, aussi haut que large et dépassant Natsu d'une dizaine de centimètres, semblait être en mesure de ne faire qu'une bouchée du pauvre garçon. Vraisemblablement, ils devaient se connaître vu qu'il connaissait son nom. Lucy grimaça, elle pensait au moins qu'il ne trainait pas avec ce genre d'énergumènes. Devait-elle intervenir ? Natsu n'avait pas l'air d'avoir si peur que cela il fixait intensément son interlocuteur, peut-être avait-il la situation en main ? Pour confirmer ses dires, le jeune homme eut un fin rire railleur :

« **Tiens, c'est con j'ai rien sur moi, dommage, t'auras pas d'argent pour te refaire la face, triste la vie non ?** rétorqua Natsu non sans répartie en faisant une moue moqueuse»

L'homme bâti comme une armoire à glace ne mit pas longtemps à réagir et flanqua un sacré coup de poing au petit effronté. Apparemment le coup devait être assez méchant puisque Natsu saignait un peu sur la joue. Lucy avait été surprise par le choc elle ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Mais tant de violence envers son élève la poussa à intervenir :

« **Arrêtez !** S'exclama-t-elle en brandissant son téléphone en tremblotant, **Sinon j'appelle la police !** »

Natsu releva la tête étonné : il reconnut la voix de Lucy presque immédiatement et n'était en rien soulagé par sa présence. Que faisait-elle là ?

L'autre se retourna également et son visage s'adoucit pour former un vague sourire prédateur sur son visage. Pas le moins du monde impressionné par la menace de la jeune femme, il s'approcha avec intérêt de Lucy qui reculait avec méfiance.

« - **Dis-moi ma belle, c'est pas bien beau d'intervenir dans une discussion entre hommes… Je te dis, si t'étais pas aussi canon je t'aurais vite fait appris les bonnes manières... »**

Sa voix était rauque et basse. Tout en lui inspirait la crainte mais cet intéressement qu'il semblait avoir envers elle la répugnait encore davantage. Il était encore plus impressionnant de près et Lucy ne put prononcer le moindre mot. Elle resta figée malgré elle alors que dans sa tête s'affolaient tous les signaux lui ordonnant de s'enfuir. On se dit souvent que dans ce genre de situation on aurait la présence d'esprit d'agir ou de partir, Lucy la première. Mais elle était purement pétrifiée et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de garder en l'air stupidement son téléphone et fixer avec ses grands yeux l'homme en noir. Celui-ci la fixa également un temps avant de se retourner vers Natsu. Quelque chose soudainement s'éclaira dans son regard et lorsqu'il se retourna de nouveau vers elle, un sourire arrogant s'était formé.

« **Oh,** Il insista longuement sur cette onomatopée **, je vois ! T'es la copine du chewing-gum ? Tu sais, il n'est pas très poli non plus ton copain, alors tu me passe ce que t'as dans ton portefeuille et on en parle plus ok ?**

- **Ne la mêle pas à ça tu veux ?** »

C'était Natsu qui avait parlé. Bien remis de ses émotions, il s'était ensuite avancé jusque devant Lucy. Son regard s'était affirmé et en un rien de temps, il était une toute autre personne que celle que Lucy avait l'habitude de côtoyer. Le changement était brutal.

« **Sinon quoi ?** »

La suite fut trop rapide pour que je puisse concrètement vous le retransmettre. Natsu, avec une agilité et une force que Lucy ne lui soupçonnait pas le moins du monde, empoigna celui qui quelques minutes plus tôt menait la chandelle. Lui assénant un vilain coup de genou dans le ventre, le rosé prononça quelques mots à l'oreille de l'homme que Lucy ne put percevoir. Elle ne vit que son regard de feu empreint de colère et décidément plus menaçant que tous les sourires narquois que l'autre aurait pu afficher. Elle ne s'en doutait pas à ce moment-là, mais ce soudain retournement de situation était en grande partie dû à la blonde. Natsu finit par relâcher violemment l'homme comme on balancerait un sac poubelle et se retourna vers la jeune femme sans plus se préoccuper de l'autre.

« - **Ça va ?** Demanda-t-il doucement **, Tout va bien ? »**

Lucy ne répondit même pas et se contenta de fixer tour à tour son élève puis son agresseur, éberluée. Natsu comprit son trouble et soupira :

« **Ecoute, on va y aller avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, d'accord ?** »

Lucy hocha docilement la tête et saisit la main du jeune homme. En marchant sans rien dire, oubliant jusqu'au fait qu'elle tenait la main de son élèves, elle finit par retrouver ses esprits. Elle surprit alors Natsu en se postant devant lui et triturant son visage meurtrie.

« **Regarde-moi ça ! Il ne t'a vraiment pas raté ! Ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, très inquiète »

D'abord surpris, le pauvre ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le soudain changement d'attitude de la jeune femme.

« **Ne rit pas ! Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Arrête de rire !** S'exclama la blonde, outrée »

Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et Lucy décida alors de prendre les choses en main. Elle saisit Natsu par le bras et l'emmena avec elle. Surpris une fois de plus, il répliqua mais celle-ci lui répondit simplement :

« **Je t'emmène chez moi, on va te trouver un pansement et désinfecter tout ça.**

 **-Non, non, t'inquiète, ce n'est pas la peine je vais me débrouiller tout seul !**

Mais ses protestations furent vaines. De toute manière, il ne se débâtit pas tant que ça et se laissa entrainer par sa professeure de lettre.

Elle prenait à cœur toute cette histoire, ayant bien conscience qu'il avait pris des risques pour elle. Elle avait eu peur à cet instant, et pas seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour lui elle s'en voulait d'avoir été si impuissante sachant qu'elle était l'ainé et sa responsable dans l'histoire.

Elle arriva enfin devant son appartement et l'ouvrit en trombe. Sans s'arrêter et balançant ses clés dans un coin, elle se dirigea machinalement vers sans doute la salle de bain de son petit studio. Natsu rentra quant à lui plus calmement, très curieux à vrai dire de voir à quoi ressemblait un appartement de prof.

Fidèle à elle-même, et comme prévu, l'appartement était rempli de livres en tous sens. On entrait directement dans une petite cuisine qui donnait sur un salon-salle à manger dont les murs étaient entièrement recouverts d'étagères pleines à craqués. Il y avait néanmoins une exception : un petit espace avait en effet été laissé pour la télévision. D'autres livres trainaient par terre, on devinait aisément que la place commençait à manquer. Du reste, il n'y avait qu'un petit canapé, un tapis et une table parsemée de paperasse avec quelques chaises. Un petit couloir à droite menait sans nul doute sur la salle de bain et la chambre de la demoiselle, mais même si sa curiosité fut piquée au vif, il n'osa pas aller plus loin que le palier.

La jeune professeure arriva finalement avec une trousse de soin dont elle vérifiait le contenu. Elle avait cette trousse depuis des lustres et ne s'en était que rarement servie, alors elle fut ravie de constater que tout le nécessaire était là.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers lui et qu'elle constata que, tout penaud, il était resté sur le pas de la porte, elle l'invita immédiatement à rentrer puis à s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la salle à manger. Ils ne s'échangèrent que quelques mots durant tout ce temps. Alors qu'elle s'appliquait à désinfecter sa plaie puis à poser un pansement, elle lui demandait régulièrement si elle ne lui faisait pas trop mal ou si elle l'appliquait bien du moins.

Il grimaça un peu, mais ce n'était de toute manière rien de bien grave, une toute petite égratignure, la plupart du temps il ne mettait même pas de pansements sur ce genre de chose. Mais elle en avait tout de suite fait toute une histoire. Et finalement, il n'avait pas osé lui dire que c'était assez inutile dans le fond parce qu'il appréciait cette attention qu'elle lui portait. Cela peut paraitre stupide comme ça, mais il trouva quelque chose d'agréable et de réconfortant à l'observer être aussi minutieuse et attentive, alors il se laissa faire bien docilement. Et puis finalement, décidemment curieux de l'attention qu'elle lui portait, il se hasarda à lui demander :

« **Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ?** »

Lucy leva doucement la tête vers lui et mis un temps avant de répondre. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux tout d'abord (ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise), puis regarda ailleurs, cherchant visiblement une réponse satisfaisante.

« **Va savoir** , répondit-elle, douteuse. A **vrai dire, je pense qu'il faut aider les élèves qui en ont le plus besoin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je pense juste vouloir être utile à quelqu'un.»**

Natsu la regarda longuement. Attendait-il une autre réponse ? Il était un peu déçu à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question. « Pourquoi moi ? » aurait-il voulu répliquer, mais il n'osa pas.

 **« Je sais bien que les études ne te passionnent pas tellement, Natsu,** continua-t-elle, **mais…**

 **-Je ferais des efforts,** la coupa Natsu avec sérieux»

Lucy avait dit cela sans grande conviction mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux et son regard était alors si sérieux qu'il semblait avoir murit d'un coup.

Elle lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« **Promis,** rajouta-t-il avec un peu de lassitude »

Un peu malgré elle, un léger sourire à peine perceptible se forma sur son visage comme par fierté. Tout n'avait pas été vain, tant mieux.

« **J'espère que tu tiendras tes engagements dans ce cas** , acheva-t-elle»

* * *

Deux semaines sont passées depuis et il semblerait qu'en Terminale à Fairy Tail quelques changements se sont opérés. Devant le grand édifice de pierre que forme l'école, quelques élèves sont attroupés avant que les cours commencent pour fumer ou que sais-je encore.

« **Vous ne trouvez pas Natsu un peu bizarre ces derniers-temps ?** Demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, en sortant une cigarette d'un paquet de Marlboro»

Grey, adossé au mur de l'école, porta la cigarette à sa bouche et sortit son briquet qu'il chercha à allumer activement. Il jetait des regards aux deux autres personnes à côté de lui à savoir Erza et Jubia, attendant qu'elles acquiescent. Et évidemment qu'elles acquiesceraient : Natsu s'était fait très discret ces derniers temps et n'avait que rarement du temps à leur accorder. Il passait également beaucoup plus de temps en cours et n'était pas arrivé une fois en retard (chose rare).

« **Tu crois ?** Répondit la rousse en ôtant avec poigne la cigarette de la bouche de Grey, pour la jeter à terre et l'écraser.

- **Putain Erza**! Lui lança-t-il outré, **C'était ma dernière, tu fais chier !**

- **Je te l'ai déjà dit, pas devant moi et pas tout court d'ailleurs !** Elle relança le sujet de Natsu **; Je ne pense pas que son comportement est « bizarre », il a eu un éveil de conscience et s'est mis à étudier.** »

Puis elle rajouta :

« **Grâce à moi.** »

Grey rit avec sarcasme :

« **Tu rigole ?** **Déjà : Natsu ? Etudier ? Non tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil ma pauvre il a craqué sur la prof, c'est tout. ET** _ **quand bien même**_ **ce serait vrai, écoute, je ne veux pas te décevoir mais tu n'y serais pour rien.**

- **Pourquoi dites-vous qu'il a craqué sur elle ?** S'exprima Jubia, curieuse

- **Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est blonde belle et bien foutue et qu'il bave sur elle depuis des mois !**

- **Donc vous préférez les blondes ?** Rétorqua-t-elle avec suspicion

- **J'ai jamais dit ça…** »

Suite à cela, alors que Grey demandait une cigarette à ceux qui passaient et que Jubia l'arrêtait fermement (plus protectrice et intransigeante qu'Erza quand cela concernait son Roméo), une oreille baladeuse trainait encore.

En effet, Levy qui passait par là était restée près des adolescents dans la quête de nouveaux ragots mais rien de neuf ne ressortit et ils changèrent de sujet. La jeune bibliothécaire, en plus d'être connue pour son amour débordant pour les livres était également férue de potins en tout genre (les écoutant avec enthousiasme et les colportant allègrement). Ici, elle était à la fois excitée et inquiète sûr que cela pouvait être un feuilleton incroyablement palpitant si cela était vrai, mais en même temps, cela risquait largement de compromettre son amie. En revanche, elle n'avait pas tant de mal que ça à croire que Natsu en particulier soit au cœur de la situation. Lucy s'était rapprochée de lui ces derniers temps. Elle avait appris qu'elle lui donnait des cours particuliers et avait même entrevu un petit mot de la part du jeune homme dans le casier de la blonde. Que se cachait-il derrière tout cela ?

De son côté, Lucy avait également remarqué non pas la peut-être affection du jeune homme, mais son tout nouveau comportement. C'était en effet assez inédit de le voir si assidu et si concentré. Il travaillait, écoutait, prenait des notes… Avait-elle réussi un miracle ? Quelques mots de sa part avaient-ils vraiment provoqué un électrochoc dans sa drôle de boîte crânienne ? A vrai dire, elle se plaisait à se dire que le mérite lui revenait. Pas totalement mais quand même un peu (parce que sinon cela aurait été trop peu narcissique à dire).

Trop peu de temps était passé cependant pour qu'elle voie une réelle amélioration (dans ses notes particulièrement) mais elle était persuadée d'avoir créé chez Natsu le déclic qu'il fallait. Au fond, et elle en était certaine, Natsu était plus un amuseur sans grande confiance en soit qui se fait passer pour idiot qu'un réel crétin sans neurones. Il y avait du potentiel chez lui, définitivement et elle a finis par en être convaincue après avoir été à son contact.

Pour l'heure, n'ayant pas cours, elle pressa le pas, guillerette à ces pensées, vers la salle des professeurs où elle avait l'habitude de rencontrer ses collègues. Elle ouvrit comme d'habitude son casier afin de récupérer les quelques copies qu'elle devait corriger et tomba sur un petit papier qu'elle se hâta d'ouvrir, devinant le destinataire :

 _Rendez-vous jeudi même endroit même heure que la dernière fois (mais pas le même jour du coup hé hé) Ah et ne sois pas en retard comme d'habitude! PS : Met quelque chose de sympa._

« Ne sois pas en retard » ! Qu'il était gonflé celui-là ! Elle rit avec un faux air outré. Il avait le don de faire abstraction des mauvais souvenirs avec humour. Et c'est sans doute un peu de ce qui lui plaisait chez lui. En tout bien tout honneur bien entendu. Et d'ailleurs, comme tout cela était platonique se dit-elle, elle n'avait sans doute pas à avoir honte d'avoir hâte d'être à jeudi (puisque c'était le cas, elle trépignait d'impatience).

Puis elle lut plus attentivement le mot et porta son attention sur le Post-Scriptum. Quelque chose de sympa ? Dans quel genre d'endroit allait-il l'emmener pour qu'elle ait à porter de beaux vêtements ? Elle haussa les épaules :

« **Peu importe, on verra bien** »


	4. Chapter 4

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Bonjour, Bonjour, nous voici ici encore pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ! Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas n'importe lequel puisque _SI_ vous avez bien lu les mots que je laisse au début, c'est la fin de ma réécriture ! Cela veut donc dire que le reste est déjà entièrement rédigé et que je n'aurais qu'à les relire ! Donc je me répète pour ceux du fond qui n'ont pas bien entendu, cette fiction est bel et bien Fi-nie !

Ah et aussi, vous vous êtes décidemment tous rameuté après le dernier mot que j'ai laissé ! j'ai eu 7 commentaires ! (dit comme ça, ça parait ridicule en fait, mais je suis très contente, je n'en ai jamais eu autant !) Et comme c'est chiant de répondre par message privé, surtout que certains ne postent même pas avec leur compte, je vais répondre ici (j'ai vu plein d'auteurs le faire alors je me dis que ça doit être approprié !)

 **Lililogilr974 :** Merci ! ^^ Je suis contente que mon histoire et mon style te fasse tant d'effet, j'essaye de m'appliquer, surtout dans cette réécriture, comme j'ai beaucoup évolué depuis le temps où je l'ai écris. Je suis contente de savoir que tu me suit, je pense que la suite devrait te plaire ! )

 **Vicky59** : Alors, tout d'abord merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire un petit pavé comme ça, c'est très gentil ! Ensuite, merci pour ton commentaire en lui-même : c'était la première fois que je tentais une histoire de ce genre, je ne suis pas une grande adepte des relations profs-élèves (du coup je ne savais pas que c'était si rare). Ensuite, pour ce qui est du résumé, tu m'étonne, je le trouve bateau et pas très engageant, mais que veux-tu dire de plus en même temps ? En tout cas je suis contente que mon histoire et mon style plaise ! C'est le principal ! (J'aime beaucoup écrire, et je m'applique à bien écrire parce que c'est beau à entendre, alors si c'est beau pour les autres aussi ça me fait très plaisir).

Ah et aussi ça m'a bien fait marré de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir une logique aussi perturbée ! X) Se rendre compte que tu fais des trucs trop longs dont une partie ne te satisfait plus du coup, se remettre 50 ans après sur un truc abandonné depuis des lustres… c'est mon dada !

 **Lulu ou LucieLarve** **:** Alors tout d'abord merci de m'avoir posté… combien… 3 ? 4 commentaires ? C'est super sympa d'avoir pris le temps et la peine de mettre un commentaire à chaque chapitre ! Et ce que tu dis m'encourage aussi vraiment j'ai vu que tu étais très enthousiaste vis-à-vis de cette histoire que te fait aussi visiblement bien rire ! X)

Cependant, à propos des dialogues, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose : certes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues donc forcément c'est un peu plus complexe à lire dans la mesure où il faut plus se concentrer mais je ne peux pas rajouter des dialogues inutiles parce que c'est mon style d'écrire comme ça, que j'aime privilégier le discours indirect ou indirect libre et que je mets des dialogues là où je pense que c'est pertinent. Qui plus est, je ne vais pas rajouter des dialogues maintenant que l'histoire est FINIE ! Eh oui, tu angoisse à l'idée que je ne la finisse jamais alors que la réponse est sous tes yeux ! Ne sois pas aussi impatiente et attarde-toi un peu sur ce que je mets comme ça tu ne rateras pas cette petite info ! ) Tu t'es fait du mal pour rien ma pauvre ! X) En tout cas, cette fiction est finie et là d'ailleurs je viens de terminer la réécriture de la « partie 1 » (et comme la « partie 2 » est plus récente elle ne fera pas l'objet d'une réécriture) donc les chapitres paraitront régulièrement et indéniablement ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et désolée de te dire que le problème des dialogues est un problème auquel tu vas sans doute devoir t'accoutumer !

* * *

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis une petite heure lorsqu'elle retrouva Natsu. La lune bien haute dans le ciel ainsi que la lueur des réverbères éclairaient leurs pas alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers la mystérieuse destination qu'avait prévu Natsu. Respectant les exigences de celui-ci, elle avait particulièrement fait attention à son apparence en venant. Elle s'était lourdement trituré l'esprit avant de venir. Elle était coquette, certes, mais sa garde-robe n'avait, à son goût, rien de transcendant. Finalement, un peu par dépit et ayant malgré tout peur que cela soit un peu « too-much » elle revêtit la robe qu'elle avait mis au mariage d'une amie quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était une jolie robe dos nu bordeaux à laquelle elle agrémenta un léger collier et des talons hauts. Elle avait également relevé ses cheveux en un chignon haut dont quelques mèches rebelles ressortaient. Peut-être était-elle un peu… « trop » ? On eut dit comme cela qu'elle se rendait à un rendez-vous galant… Elle s'était à vrai dire sentie assez gênée, même dans la rue et avec un long et élégant manteau noir la couvrant largement, de sortir avec un accoutrement pareil pour voir son élève. Comment leur relation avait-elle tourné comme ça ? N'importe qui aurait dit un couple… Ridicule.

« **Crois-moi, aujourd'hui c'est la bonne, tu vas adorer !** S'exclama joyeusement Natsu, un large sourire décomplexé sur les lèvres.

 **-Ben voyons…** railla Lucy **, pas de prêtre pour nous dire de déguerpir ou de voyou pour me piquer mon portefeuille ? »**

 **« Toujours aussi médisante à ce que je vois !**

 **-Et où va-t-on ?** Demanda-t-elle en ignorant sa réponse »

 **-Tu aimerais bien le découvrir pas vrai ?** Répondit le jeune homme avec malice en lui tendant son bras pour qu'elle le saisisse»

Bougon, la jeune femme se laissa tout de même faire et saisit le bras du jeune homme décidemment charmeur ce soir-là. Mais elle n'en resta pas là et tenta, curieuse, de lui extirper quelques réponses.

« **Donne-moi au moins un indice ! »**

Il la regarda un temps, amusé. Il releva la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir puis accéda à sa requête :

« **Hum… Disons que ça a un rapport avec le jazz »**

Le Jazz ? Lucy haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il est vrai qu'elle aimait particulièrement ce genre de musique. C'était aussi reposant qu'entrainant, et ce paradoxe lui plaisait, voilà pourquoi le jazz était ce qu'elle appréciait le plus parmi tout ce qui existait en matière de musique (même si elle savait se diversifier de temps à autre). Mais comment diable Natsu avait-il pu savoir ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard…

Elle allait lui demander mais celui-ci, comme lisant dans ses pensées, la devança non sans narcissisme :

« **J'ai un don avec les femmes** »

A cette réplique, Lucy ne se contenta pas de lui jeter un simple regard interrogateur elle se mit à le fixer franchement ironiquement. Elle le fit tant et si bien que le Don Juan en carton ne résista pas bien longtemps au regard pénétrant de la blonde.

« **J'ai fouillé dans ton casier, Redfox m'a donné les clés** , finit-il par lâcher avec dépit »

Lucy maugréa, Gadjeel aura des comptes à lui rendre.

« **C'est très mal poli de fouiller dans les affaires des autres, on ne te l'a jamais appris ?** Se plaignit Lucy en posant ses mains sur les hanches

- **C'est pour la bonne cause,** éluda vite Natsu. **Tiens on y est !** »

Lucy n'avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais ils avaient traversé quasiment toute la rue marchande, et, se retrouvant au bout, ils se trouvaient devant une petite entrée à peine remarquable. Une enseigne clignotait vaguement au-dessus : Lamia Scale. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel endroit. Mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Natsu l'incita à la suivre et ils descendirent les quelques marches de l'escalier de pierre qui les menaient à la véritable entrée. Une belle porte en bois se dressait devant eux et Natsu se pressa de la pousser pour laisser passer son invitée.

Une ambiance agréablement chaleureuse se dégagea de l'endroit, immédiatement rentrée. L'espace de la pièce était assez vaste et la décoration oscillait entre quelque chose d'urbain et un côté plus rustique. Il y avait entre autre un bar assez sophistiqué, quelques tables et une trentaine de personnes ainsi qu'une scène où s'illustraient quelques artistes. Elle reconnaissait les airs qui se jouaient… C'était assez vif, assez dansant et finalement très prenant. Elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise ici

Les grands classiques du Jazz Nouvelle-Orléans, et entre autre ses préférés défilaient en musique. Louis Armstrong, Duke Ellington, ou encore Cab Calloway, ses artistes préférés, et grands noms du jazz, étaient mis à l'honneur dans cette soirée, étant repris par plusieurs groupe qui montaient un à un sur scène. Des gens dansaient sans retenue, le tout dans une ambiance bon enfant. Mais alors que certains dansaient, d'autres, au bar écoutaient la musique plus tranquillement en sirotant un verre.

Natsu fut satisfait de l'effet que son idée avait eu sur la blonde. Ses yeux pétillaient d'émerveillement, d'impatience et de joie. Il l'incita à enlever son manteau, et à prendre une table. Finalement, trop entraînes par la musique, Natsu l'invita à aller sur la piste. Elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde elle suivait son envie de profiter du moment, de savourer la musique et de se lâcher un peu… Elle se sentait si à l'aise et si excitée ! Elle ne savait trop comment, et si ce n'était pas un énorme coup de chance mais Natsu avait su trouver quelque chose qui lui faisait plaisir, et plus tard, avec du recul, toute cette attention qu'il porta sur ce qui était susceptible de lui plaire la toucha énormément.

Elle garda particulièrement en mémoire ses pas maladroits et ses éclats de rires, gênés et à peine perceptibles à cause de la musique. Son visage, souriant mais attentif au moindre de ses pas, resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle remarqua à ce moment-là la tenue du jeune homme qui lui donnait un petit rien tellement plus mature… Une chemise, une veste et un pantalon noir avaient suffi à lui retirer tout ce caractère enfantin qu'elle lui trouvait d'habitude. Elle découvrait alors une silhouette élancée et décidément bien mieux mise en valeur que lorsqu'il portait de larges T-shirt troués et des jeans trop grands. Son cœur battait plus vite ne portant plus attention qu'au jeune homme. Les secondes s'égrenaient plus lentement, lui laissant le temps de savourer l'instant.

Elle le regardait tout entier, et comme elle regardait également ses pas hésitants et maladroits qui la faisait bien rire, elle avait ainsi remarqué qu'il avait troqué ses baskets usées jusqu'à la corde contre des chaussures nettement plus soignées. On notait aisément d'ailleurs que ces chaussures n'avaient rien de confortables ou d'habituel pour lui il se tortillait régulièrement en massant sa cheville, rendant sa démarche encore plus bancale et amusante aux yeux de la blonde. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de lui. Elle le dévorait du regard, s'amusant tout autant de ses pitreries ou de sa maladresse naturelle qu'elle l'observait avec envie. C'était la première fois qu'elle le trouvait beau avant d'être Natsu. Un homme avant le gamin qu'elle avait sous son aile. Et ce détail était totalement passé à la trappe d'ailleurs. La musique, la lumière tamisée et colorée ainsi que l'adrénaline avait eu un curieux effet sur elle si bien qu'en observant l'homme attirant en face d'elle, elle ne faisait même plus le lien avec son élève. Elle ne regretta ces pensées désinhibée et libérée que plus tard.

Lorsque plus tard, épuisés, ils se rassirent, Lucy, essoufflée et transpirante, lui demanda où avait-il bien pu trouver un endroit pareil. Dans le même état qu'elle et haletant, il lui désigna du doigt le barman plus loin dans la pièce.

« **Tu vois le gars avec les cheveux blancs là-bas ?** Lui demanda-t-il en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique, **C'est le frère de Grey, enfin, plus ou moins, ils ont été élevés ensemble ! On a l'habitude de venir la journée avec les autres, c'est plus calme, mais je savais qu'ils faisaient des trucs de ce genre !** »

Ils ne purent vraiment discuter plus que cela la musique était trop forte, il avait du élever la voix et se répéter pour se faire entendre. Ils laissèrent un temps de silence nuancé par la musique avant que Lucy ne lui sourit à pleine dent, et que, le plus sincèrement du monde, ne lui susurre un « merci ».

Il n'a pas concrètement entendu ce qu'elle lui a dit en fait, mais il s'en doutait. Il avait pu lire sur ses lèvres rouges vif et comprendre son sourire qui suffit, seul, à lui faire rater un battement de cœur.

« **De rien** … bredouilla-t-il à demi-mot »

* * *

Les vacances tant mérités sont passées et Noël, évidemment, par la même occasion. Lucy avait passé cette journée si familiale en compagnie de son père avait qui elle entretenait des rapports disons… conflictuels. C'était un homme qui fut très dur pendant son enfance. Il ne lui avait jamais toléré un geste de trop, un rire trop prononcé ou des manières trop brusques. Faisant partie de la haute bourgeoisie, son père avait toujours été extrêmement sévère concernant Lucy. Elle devait se comporter comme une femme dès le plus jeune âge et faire toujours preuve de tenue. C'était de là qu'elle tenait ses manières, son vocabulaire et son goût pour la littérature.

Elle en avait toujours voulu à cet homme qui avait toujours était trop occupé pour se soucier de sa petite fille, et qui n'avait finalement jamais été à la hauteur pour l'élever sans sa défunte mère.

En grandissant, elle avait fini par se réconcilier avec lui, en un sens. Leurs rapports étaient, restaient assez peu fusionnels. Mais ils se souciaient l'un de l'autre. Elle savait au fond qu'il n'était pas mauvais, mais maladroit avec ses sentiments, jamais bien enclin à les exprimer, c'était dans sa nature et son éducation. Fort heureusement Lucy n'avait pas viré comme lui elle était épanouie, vive et accomplie. Elle avait gardé sa rigueur et son éducation mais avait su se démarquer. Et paradoxalement, à la vingtaine, avait pu comprendre un peu son père, sans vraiment lui pardonner complètement. Elle le sentait surtout bien seul dans ses immenses appartements alors elle se donnait la peine au moins une fois par an de le visiter, par courtoisie et altruisme.

Enfin, ce 4 janvier, elle rentra dans l'enceinte du vaste et impressionnant établissement où elle travaillait. Elle se rendit à l'école le cœur léger. Des odeurs et des lieux inconnus il y a seulement quelques mois semblèrent intensément familiers et réconfortant. Bien sûr, ses si courtes vacances lui manquait (et dieu ce que le Nouvel An avait été épique cette année !) mais elle avait tout de même beaucoup de joie en retournant à Fairy Tail. Guillerette, elle sourit et adressa un enthousiaste « Bonjour » à à peu près tous ceux qu'elle croisait.

Durant ces vacances elle avait bien regretté ses élèves. Surtout l'un d'eux. Il n'est nul besoin de préciser lequel, le rosé au sourire d'ange s'inscrit aussi aisément dans votre mémoire que dans celle de la blonde. Depuis cette soirée, elle n'avait fait que se remémorer ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à quel point elle avait aimé ce moment. Parfois, elle se rappelait même de toute l'attention qu'elle lui avait portée en le dévorant du regard et ces fois-là, un sentiment de culpabilité l'assaillait. Mais ce sentiment, elle le balayait bien vite. Même avec du recul elle ne parvenait pas à y voir plus que l'engouement d'une soirée. Elle s'en convainquait du moins. Ce souvenir lui était atrocement plaisant et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle s'engagea vers l'escalier menant au CDI qui rejoignait la salle des professeurs. Elle devait rendre un livre à Levy. En effet, durant ses vacances elle avait également eu le temps de lire le _Sixième sens_ de Bernard Werber. Les critiques qu'elle avait lu étaient bonnes de base, alors elle ne s'attendait de toute manière pas à ce que ce soit mauvais mais elle doit admettre avoir passé un très bon moment de lecture. En rentrant dans la petite bibliothèque, elle brandit le fameux livre qui lui avait été emprunté et s'écria :

« Toujours d'aussi bon conseil Levy ! »

- **Ah! Lucy !** s'exclama la bleuté, en se relevant de ses cartons. **Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?** **Oh** , **J'étais certaine que cela te plairait !**

 **-Oui, très bonnes, un peu courtes en fait !**

 **-Et ton réveillon ?** Demanda Levy avec un ton malicieux **, Passé en bonne compagnie ?  
** **  
-C'est vrai ça, Lucy ?** Enchaina une voix sortie de nulle part, **Ne me dit pas qu'avec ton joli minois tu n'as personne ?»**

La jeune femme qui vient de faire son entrée n'est d'autre que Mirajane Strauss, une magnifique jeune femme de la trentaine aux cheveux blanc comme la neige et aux yeux d'un bleu plus pur que de l'eau claire. Cette magnifique jeune femme et accessoirement mathématicienne, a toujours trop tendance à se mêler des affaires des autres. Sa grande passion c'est les potins en tout genre ceux des magazines people entre autre mais aussi et surtout ceux qui se passent devant elle. C'est sans doute la raison la plus ridicule pour laquelle quelqu'un pourrait devenir prof mais la vocation de Mirajane a en fait été poussée par son goût pour les commérages. C'est d'ailleurs le seul défaut de Mirajane car en plus d'être belle à mourir, elle est également intelligente, gentille, chaleureuse, attentionnée... La seule ombre au tableau était la fourberie dont elle pouvait faire preuve et la nonchalance avec laquelle elle s'introduisait dans les conversations des autres. Aujourd'hui elle a décidé de s'en prendre aux deux jeunes femmes…

Voyant que Lucy ne consentait pas à répondre aux questions de ses amies, les trouvant futiles et ridicules, Mira reporta son attention sur un sujet plus facile :

« **Et toi Levy ? Avec Gadjeel ? Toujours pas d'avancement ?**

- **Mira !** S'exclama Lévy, outrée, ne s'y attendant guère

- **Vous vous aimez, c'est** _ **si**_ **évident ! Pourquoi vous ne passez pas le pas ? Ce serait tellement excitant**! »

Levy bredouilla quelques mots, rouge pivoine, elle ne savait que dire. Lucy, ayant pitié, vola à sa rescousse.

 **« -Allons, allons, Mira, ça finira bien par arriver, un peu de patience...** Répliqua Lucy en essayant –à ses risques et périls- de prendre la défense de Levy

- **Et toi Lucy ?** Enchaina sans pitié Mirajane **C'est quoi cette histoire ? Hum ? Il parait que tu sors avec un élève ?**

- **Que... Quoi ? Je... non ! Je ne sors pas avec Natsu !** Bredouilla Lucy avec embêtement.

- **On n'a mentionné personne…** Rajouta la bleue d'un air désintéressée, se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait intercepté quelques mois plus tôt.

- **Levy-chan ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !** S'insurgea Lucy

- **Lucy !** Fit Mirajane on ne peut plus sérieuse cette fois **Je vais aller droit au but ... »**

Mirajane s'approcha alors redoutablement de la jeune blonde, intimidée. Cette dernière recula un peu, redoutant la question que pourrait bien lui poser la dangereuse blanche :

« - **Quels sont tes sentiments pour Natsu Dragneel ?** »


	5. Chapter 5

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Hi !

L'histoire avance bien non ? On en est à peu près à la moitié si ce n'est plus ! Je compte poster une fois par semaine les chapitres parce que j'ai pris ce rythme, c'est raisonnable non ?

Après j'ai vu que vous étiez de plus en plus nombreux à apprécier mon histoire ! Déjà parce qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction et ensuite parce que le nombre de vue augmente également pas mal ! (même si en regardant les stats quand je vois que y a deux Indonésiens et quelques américains je me dis qu'ils ont sans doute cliqué sans faire exprès…).

Pour les commentaires, il y en a eu un depuis la dernière fois alors je vais m'empresser de répondre :

 **Loodsha** : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'apprécie que mon style te plaise, j'écris avec plaisir mais j'ai parfois des doutes sur la réception de mon travail ! Et oui il y avait un peu de suspens au dernier chapitre donc je m'empresse de poster la suite, contente ?

PS : le suspens de ce chapitre est, je pense, un peu plus important, tu ne m'en voudras pas ? )

Bref, bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

« - _ **En bref, Es-tu amoureuse de cet élève?!**_ avait répété Mirajane en tenant fermement la jeune fille par les épaules. »

Amoureuse ? Que… ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Comment, par quelle opération du saint esprit, ce genre de choses pourrait lui arriver ? Elle frissonna et secoua fermement la tête en redressant la bandoulière de son sac machinalement tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle, fracassée.

Elle ne pouvait pas, que dis-je... ne devait pas tomber amoureuse d'un élève ! Et ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Natsu ? Oui ? Non ? Que faire… ?

Elle était complètement perdue. Alors oui, Natsu est gentil, Natsu est drôle, Natsu est mignon, attentionné, Natsu est même –soyons honnêtes- beau, très beau. Mais enfin le problème le plus flagrant est tout de même que ce bel Apollon charismatique sur qui elle bavait pendant cette fameuse soirée est et reste son élève !

Quels que soient les sentiments qu'elle avait pour Natsu, ceux-ci étaient prohibés, alors non de non pourquoi hésitait-elle encore ? Son envie de plonger dans son regard d'un vert hypnotisant grandissait de jour en jour tandis la chaleur rassurante qu'il dégageait et son sourire si particulier se faisait languir. Elle commençait avec cette si triste question à prendre conscience que la présence de son élève lui était devenu très importante. Mais elle devait faire taire cette vicieuse petite voix dans sa tête. Cette voix qui lui laissait se trémousser aux portes d'un jeu dangereux, d'un plaisir coûteux.

A son angoisse vis-à-vis de ses sentiments s'ajouta soudainement un peu de colère vis-à-vis de la question sans-gêne de Mirajane pourquoi devait-elle enfoncer le clou ? Elle et sa curiosité mal placée… ça l'amusait de la voir se faire foutre à la porte quatre mois après avoir été engagée ? Et garder ça sur son CV en plus parce qu'on la garde sa réputation…. Lucy s'énervait elle était à la fois extrêmement frustrée de n'avoir rien put dire face à la blanche. Et elle avait ri celle-là en plus, comme si c'était drôle. **« Ey je rigole ! T'es sérieuse ! Comme si c'était possible »** c'est ce qu'elle avait dit avant de tourner les talons et de passer à autre chose.

« **Je suis « sérieuse »…** se répétait-elle machinalement, fiévreuse, avant de chuchoter plus doucement, la voix brisée : **Pas vrai ?** »

Marchant toujours, ses pas étaient indécis et sa démarche zigzagante. Elle ne faisait ni attention aux passants ni à la route. Elle était, à vrai dire, bien loin de tout ça. Son esprit se vidait peu à peu, trop de pensées avaient traversé sa tête, maintenant elle bourdonnait ce qui lui donnait un méchant mal de crâne.

Ce n'est qu'au bruit assourdissant d'un clackson aussi frénétique que désespéré qu'elle n'émerge. Trop tard. Son temps de réaction était bien trop lent dans l'instant pour comprendre ce qui se passait, du moins bien moins rapide que le bras qui la tira en arrière, lui évitant ainsi de fâcheuses conséquences, accessoirement mortelles.

Elle souffla un bon coup, toute éberluée, le cœur battant, trouvant à peine la force d'articuler quoique soit, regardant bêtement s'éloigner la voiture qui la rata de près. Elle finit par retrouver ses esprits, encore haletante et leva les yeux vers son sauveur avant qu'un vaste malaise ne s'empare d'elle. Merde. Dieu a encore un sacré humour…

Elle fit en effet face aux yeux pétillants d'inquiétude de Natsu. Celui-ci, la main tenant fermement la jeune femme réprimait quelques tremblements, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose, il fut pris de court par la jeune femme qui se dégagea de l'emprise de Natsu en bredouillant quelques vagues excuses. Elle s'éclipsa sans demander son reste et sans qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre mot.

Lui aussi bien sonné, ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge pour la rattraper. Il se contenta, non sans frustration de la suivre désespérément du regard, s'assurant ainsi qu'elle allait bien. Il tremblait un peu. Le salut de la jeune femme ne tenait qu'à ses réflexes à lui, et aussi au fait qu'il avait eu envie de la suivre pour la surprendre. Il souffla avec un petit sourire crispé :

« **Toujours aussi tête en l'air celle-là…** »

* * *

Lucy arriva chez elle et souffla avec force. Elle prit son chat dans ses bras et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, en serrant –trop- fort la pauvre petite bête dans ses bras. La tête lui tournait fâcheusement et ses jambes tremblaient. Un voile d'inquiétude s'était déposé devant ses yeux.

 **« Jusqu'à quand vais-je continuer ce cirque ? »**

Elle soupira avec lassitude en plaçant fiévreusement sa main devant ses yeux.

Depuis que Mira lui avait posé cette question idiote elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Natsu dans les yeux, comme tout à l'heure et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus vraiment le regarder en face maintenant. Plus encore que cette drôle prise de conscience, elle avait surtout compris qu'ils s'étaient fait remarqué tous les deux et si Levy et Mirajane avaient compris… Que pouvait-il encore se passer ? Tout cela finirait bien par se remarquer à un moment ou à un autre. Qui plus est, Natsu, elle le sentait, était de plus en plus proche d'elle et de plus en plus concerné par la jeune femme, chose qui encore était loin d'arranger ses affaires.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été conne de se complaire autant à rester avec lui ! Elle s'en voulait tellement…

Elle se força à se lever pour corriger des copies, puisque semble-t-il c'était une méthode efficace pour se changer les idées. Elle s'attela donc à la tâche : une, deux copies, un bâillement, un sourire à demi-dépité à demi au bord de la crise de rire en lisant les stupidités immondes que lui offrait ses élèves puis deux, trois, quatre, un pétage de plomb, enfin une bonne copie qui lui redonna espoir et puis finalement… celle de Natsu.

Elle observa la copie, la formation de chacune des lettres de son nom avec un regard dépité. Evidemment crétine, elle corrigeait le paquet des Terminale… Finalement, avant de se remettre devant les yeux les diverses questions redondantes qu'elle s'était posé au moins un demi-million de fois dans la journée, elle décida de se taper la tête contre la table.

Certes, encore une fois, mauvaise idée. Elle grimaça en se frottant machinalement la tête qui lui faisait encore plus mal… Elle y était sans doute allé un peu fort avec son coup sur la tête… Elle soupira et se leva pour regarder l'ampleur des dégâts dans la glace, sa main toujours plaquée sur son front.

C'était un vrai carnage : le teint vitreux pour ne pas dire blafard, le mascara qui avait coulé, les yeux si fatigué qu'on eut dit qu'ils s'étaient recroquevillés au fond de leurs orbites, les cheveux en bataille, et même une ride sur le front, pas de doute, on était bien dans un film d'horreur. En retirant sa main elle put même constater la présence d'une belle et grosse trace rouge. Elle soupira profondément et renonça à se faire plus convenable ou à sourire histoire de se donner l'illusion que tout allait bien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son canapé, exténuée, avec cette dernière petite question coincée au fond de sa gorge qui fut la dernière chose à quoi elle pensa avant de s'endormir:

Devrait-elle démissionner finalement ?

* * *

Le lendemain, le réveil fut rude autant voire plus qu'un lendemain de cuite. Tout résonnait douloureusement dans sa tête, jusqu'à sa sonnerie de réveil pourtant douce. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Avait-elle bu hier d'ailleurs ? Peut-être… elle ne se situait, à vrai dire, nulle part en ce moment.

Elle tituba en se levant et grimaça en ressentant diverses courbatures bien peu agréables. Elle eut du mal à sortir de son état de transe afin de rattraper le désastreux état de ses cheveux et de son visage morbide non-démaquillé de la veille.

Elle mangea à peine, ayant l'impression que la moindre bouché lui retournerait l'estomac. Elle plaqua sa main sur son front en constatant qu'en effet elle était malade. Pour la énième fois depuis hier elle soupira, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas, au lieu de s'acharner, dire qu'elle n'irait pas en cours aujourd'hui. Mais sa conscience professionnelle fut plus forte. Elle haïssait parfois ce professionnalisme qu'elle s'imposait stupidement à elle-même…

Elle ne sut par quel miracle elle arriva à l'école, le moindre coup de vent l'aurait fait s'écrouler comme une brindille… Levy lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer « **Tiens Lucy ? Tu m'a l'air bien pâle** ». Cette dernière lui lança un regard vitreux sans rien ajouter de plus, elle n'était pas franchement d'humeur à cela.

Ses premiers cours était avec de jeunes élèves du collège, ça allait encore, 6e, 5e, encore mignons à cet âge-là. Ils ne remarqueraient pas que la forme n'y était pas.

Elle essaya de ne pas céder au chemin de facilité à leur donner de malheureux exercices de conjugaison histoire qu'ils lui foutent la paix mais le fit quand même. Elle avalait les cachets comme des tic-tacs, elle n'allait pas en plus se forcer à leur faire un cours qu'ils ne retiendraient même pas.

Mais plus que tout, elle se préparait pour le cours des Terminales. Celui-là, elle ne pouvait pas l'éviter ni le faire passer tranquillement. Elle hésita foncièrement à rentrer dans la salle, vraiment. Physiquement et mentalement, elle ne se sentait pas en état d'y aller. D'ailleurs elle pouvait toujours partir là non ? De toute façon ils seraient contents pas vrai ? Mais non, il fallut que son collègue ouvre la porte et la salue en passant. Raté.

Elle rentra malgré tout et elle se sentit presque défaillir en repérant par réflexe la fameuse couleur rose. Il rigolait sans pression aucune tandis qu'elle peinait à se tenir droite. Mais c'est au contraire le genre de chose que les filles de la classe au premier rang virent immédiatement, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Elle sourit machinalement, gênée que sa santé soit subitement le centre d'attention.

Elle se redressa et essaya de se maintenir tant bien que mal après avoir rassuré ses élèves « **J'ai juste un peu faim ne vous inquiétez pas** ». Puis, à part le regard inquiet et soupçonneux de Natsu qui avait finalement décidé de lever son nez, ceci ne souleva pas plus de questions par la suite et elle put mener son cours à peu près normalement.

Du moins ce fut exact jusqu'au bout d'environ une demi-heure où elle eut un petit moment de relâchement. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une phrase pour se retenir comme elle put à la table et porter sa main à son front. Elle palissait à vue d'œil et les élèves de la classe ne purent s'empêcher de lui proposer d'aller à l'infirmerie, Erza, déléguée, la première. Natsu, de plus en plus troublé par son état se leva même pour aller jusqu'à elle et lui proposer de l'emmener. Son regard amorphe se posa sur lui avec lassitude.

« **Tout va bien, j'ai dit**. » dit-elle dents serré, avec une voix plus forte qu'elle n'aurait cru

Natsu sursauta tout comme les autres élèves à ce soudain changement de ton. Elle se dégagea vivement de la poigne de Natsu qui lui avait pris le bras sur le coup. Geste qui eut pour effet de lui donner un certain vertige qui la fit vaciller. Le jeune homme la rattrapa par réflexe, de plus en plus inquiet. Il plaqua vivement sa main sur son front et, se rendant compte qu'elle avait de la fièvre se fit plus ferme :

« **Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.**

 **-Je te dis que ce n'est pas nécessaire,** dit-elle en un souffle »

Suite à cela, Erza intervint et confirma l'initiative de Natsu, faisant fi des paroles de son professeur. Ce dernier la tint fermement et la fit avancer vers la porte. Quelques pas après avoir quitté la salle de classe et après s'être assurer que les autres élèves ne les suivaient pas, la souleva brusquement comme une princesse. Elle hoqueta de surprise et s'apprêta à répliquer. La tentative fut vaine. Le sourire chaleureux de Natsu qui donnait l'impression que rien n'était arrivé ces derniers jours la fit renoncer, laissant mollement tomber sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier en sombrant doucement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Le réveil se fit à l'infirmerie comme attendu et personne n'était là pour l'accueillir. Tant mieux. Elle se leva doucement et s'assis sur le lit dans lequel elle avait été déposée. Le tic-tac de l'horloge qui affichait 16h déjà retentissait dans la salle vide et blanche.

Elle se sentait mieux déjà, la fièvre avait bien baissé mais son regard était toujours aussi sombre. La faiblesse qu'elle avait eu à se laisser endormir dans les bras de Natsu –l'état second d'alors ne pardonnait rien- lui avait fait véritablement prendre conscience que quoiqu'elle fasse, ses sentiments la rattraperont toujours. Et ça, oui ça, elle ne pouvait se le permettre, quoiqu'il arrive. Non, elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en juin, non elle ne pourrait pas faire semblant. Elle n'avait jamais su faire semblant. La seule solution qui s'exposait serait de démissionner, et elle en était fermement convaincue.

Natsu fut réquisitionné après par Erza pour la raccompagner chez elle, même si elle-même n'en ressentait ni l'envie ni le besoin. Alors le chemin se fit dans le silence. Un silence gênant que même un éternel bavard tel que Natsu n'aurait pas eu l'audace de rompre. Oh il n'était pas idiot Natsu vous savez. Il avait non seulement bien compris que Lucy ne voulait pas lui parler mais se trouvait aussi dans un certain trouble sentimental qu'il avait du mal à gérer. Une expression inhabituellement sérieuse s'était déposée sur son visage tandis qu'il avançait dans une démarche nonchalante caractéristique. Le regard qu'il jetait sur Lucy de temps à autre se faisait doux et sérieux ce qui lui donnait un côté terriblement plus mature.

Lucy, nerveuse, décida, une fois sur le perron de son immeuble de se lancer et d'enfin aborder un semblant de conversation avec Natsu :

« **Ecoute… je voulais te l'annoncer avant de le faire véritablement à la classe de sorte à ce que tu ne sois pas surpris mais… j'ai l'intention de démissionner.**

Natsu écarquilla les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre pareille chose de la part de Lucy. Il était totalement sonné par la nouvelle, croyant à une mauvaise blague :

 **« Comment ça démissionner ?** **Ça n'a pas de sens… Pourquoi ?** »

- **Les raisons… te dépassent, et je n'ai, je ne pense pas, besoin de te les donner. J'aurais simplement aimé te dire que tu es un bon élève, malgré tout, et que tu peux vraiment réussir quoique tu décides d'entreprendre. Maintenant je vais juste rentrer chez moi et te laisser en faire de même Natsu.**

 **-Lucy !**

 **-Mlle Heartfilia, s'il-te-plait. A** **demain** »

Cette conversation eut l'effet d'une onde de choc sur lui. Elle tourna les talons sans se retourner, laissant le pauvre démuni et impuissant.

Ce fut une des dernières conversations qu'ils ont eu avant qu'elle ne donne sa démission. Ce qu'elle fit le lendemain. Le directeur hésita et fut interloqué par la nouvelle. Il insista pour connaitre les raisons, tenta de la convaincre « **vous êtes une excellente professeure, les élèves vous adorent, les notes remontent et même les élèves les plus perturbateurs deviennent plus travailleur, vous êtes un élément indispensable à cette école** ». Bien que le compliment lui fasse plaisir, sa détermination fut, devant le directeur, sans faille, du moins en apparence, lorsqu'elle lui dit clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de revenir en arrière. Il n'insista pas plus que cela et elle prit congé.

* * *

Dans les jours suivants elle dû annoncer la nouvelle à ses élèves et ce fut un véritable crève-cœur.

Elle s'efforça de garder le sourire, d'inventer des bobards, de dire qu'elle avait trouvé mieux ailleurs, qu'elle avait l'intention d'aller dans un lycée spécialisé qu'on lui avait conseillé, de dire qu'elle irait bien, que tout irait bien. Elle se força aussi à les rassurer, leur dire qu'ils étaient de très bons élèves, que l'enseignant qui allait la remplacer était tout aussi, voire plus compétent qu'elle, qu'ils allaient lui manquer, qu'elle ne les oublierait pas… Tout ceci finalement, tout ce speech, toutes ces paroles répétés, qu'elles trouvaient vides de sens pour certaines, toute cette mascarade, elle put le tenir devant toutes ses classes.

Toutes, sauf celle des Terminales. Ce fut trop pour elle, trop à dire, trop à abandonner, trop à laisser derrière elle. Tant de travail, de bons moments passés pour finalement partir. Elle ne pensait pas les mots qu'elle prononçait, ne voulait pas les prononcer, les trouvaient immonde, elle le ressentait comme une trahison qu'elle leur faisait. Et Elle ne put dès lors se retenir. Elle éclata purement et simplement en sanglots. Les filles, déconcertées, accoururent vers elle pour lui tendre un mouchoir, lui tapoter le dos, la rassurer, lui dire de ne pas pleurer. Les garçons eux, étaient totalement perdus, ne savaient que dire, que faire, et Natsu… Natsu, lui, ne disait rien. On ne l'avais jamais vu aussi calme. Rien en lui si ce n'est ses yeux ne trahissait le déchirement qu'il ressentait.

Dans la classe, tous étaient déconcerté. L'attitude de Natsu ces derniers jours avait intrigué déjà, c'était très inhabituel de le voir aussi immobile et indifférent. Et là, leur professeur… A vrai dire, personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle pleurait. Personne ne savait pourquoi elle avait soudain eu cet accès de tristesse profonde, pourquoi cette démission semblait être contre son gré. Elle essayait, avait essayé, tant bien que mal, tant qu'elle avait pu, de toute ses forces, de se retenir. Elle plaquait sa main avec la force du désespoir sur sa bouche en voulant stopper ses sanglots du mieux qu'elle put mais rien n'y fit, les larmes qu'elle avait tant de fois repoussé tombèrent, et personne ne sut pourquoi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui amène un certain tournant dans l'histoire. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vous laisse lire ! Et d'ailleurs je pense qu'il faudra… hum… environ 3 chapitres supplémentaires avant que cela ne se finisse ? Je le dis à vue de nez, ne vous affolez pas si ce n'est pas exact !

Sinon je vais juste répondre au commentaire que j'ai reçu avant de vous laisser lire ! :D

 **Tryde :** Tout d'abord merci ! Voilà la suite ! ) Je ne sais pas si ça a déjà été fait à vrai dire, d'ailleurs je ne lis pas trop de fanfiction Nalu, je suis plus Gruvia, mais je pense que cette histoire se prête bien mieux à ce pairing ! (imaginez à quel point ça aurait été glauque avec Jubia en prof OO) . En tout cas je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, j'espère que la suite satisfera tes attentes !

* * *

Que s'est-t-il passé après tout ça finalement ?

Qu'est-t-elle devenue? Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Elle ? Elle trouva sans réelle difficulté un nouvel emploi dans une université pas très loin de là.

Lui ? Il vint souvent à sa porte lui demander des explications. Mais jamais elle ne lui ouvrit, et il se lassa, passant de moins en moins, le cœur toujours plus lourds. Et ce faisant, les mois passèrent.

Tous les élèves arrivèrent bien vite aux examens de fin d'année et aux concours d'entrée aux écoles pour les concernés ce qui les occupèrent grandement. Natsu y compris.

Il avait décidé de travailler dur. Peut-être dans un élan de lucidité parce qu'il n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour une peine de cœur, peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas décevoir Lucy et surtout parce qu'il lui avait laissé un mot dans sa boite au lettre lui disant que s'il réussissait les concours d'entrée et les examens de fin d'année elle lui accorderait une discussion. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait jamais répondu à ce petit mot. L'avait-elle déchiré ? Ne l'avait-elle tout simplement pas vu ? La question restait en suspens. Mais il y croyait tout de même. Enfin, tout cela pour dire qu'il travailla dur dans cette optique et bondit de joie en voyant que les résultats étaient positifs de partout.

« **On y croyait pas trop** » lui avait déclaré Grey qui l'avait accompagné voir les résultats, même si un petit sourire trahissait son bonheur pour son ami. En vérité, le départ de Lucy avait laissé un Natsu plus travailleur et motivé que jamais, alors tout le monde espérait pour lui plus que pour eux-mêmes une superbe réussite. Toute la classe a voulu fêter cette grande nouvelle, celle aussi du passage en université de Médecine de Juvia, de Pharma pour Grey, pour la prépa commerce où Erza fut admise ou même pour rassurer les autres qui avaient échoué, leur tapoter dans le dos, leur disant qu'ils feront assurément mieux l'année prochaine… Et bien que cette petite fiesta restait tentante, Natsu se vit dans l'obligation de décliner l'invitation, à la déception générale. Il était déjà pris.

Finalement, il se présenta devant l'immeuble de Lucy jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit à deux heures du matin, en se rendant compte que le jeune homme n'était toujours pas parti et qu'il somnolait toujours sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'elle déboula en robe de chambre en bas de l'immeuble, les idées furent de suite bien plus claires. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis bien longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Si leur relation n'était pas censée être platonique il l'aurait prise immédiatement dans ses bras. Chose qu'il se retint de faire. Il rougit surtout dès qu'il la vit. Elle fut un peu secouée aussi il faut l'admettre.

« **Tu as réussi ?** Demanda-elle avec un brin d'appréhension

- **Oh ? Non, je n'ai pas réussi, je suis juste là parce que ça me plait de rester sur le palier d'un immeuble à deux heures du matin au lieu d'être à une soirée avec tous les autres… Un de mes grands plaisir, je l'admets,** répondit-il du tac au tac sur un ton sarcastique bien qu'il exultait d'être en face d'elle dans l'immédiat

 **-Désolée.**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas** , soupira-t-il regardant ailleurs

 **-Donc ?**

 **-Donc…**

 **-Non je veux dire, que voulais-tu me dire ?** »

Il fut surprit malgré lui alors qu'il avait pendant de longs mois songé à ce moment. Elle-même, sans le laisser paraître sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine rien qu'en prononçant ces mots. Elle était impatiente de l'entendre, de savoir ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Elle avait, par ailleurs, été infiniment touchée de la persévérance de Natsu et en aucun cas n'aurait pensé quelques mois plus tôt qu'il se comporterait de la sorte. Si tant est que Natsu avait des sentiments pour elle fut un temps, elle pensait que ça lui passerait, comme une sorte d'amourette de jeunesse. Pourtant il était là, devant ses yeux, et elle avait encore du mal à le croire.

Il balbutia quelques mots indistincts, trahissant sa nervosité, avant de formuler une phrase à peu près convenable, quoique d'une maladresse grandissante:

« **Tu dois t'en douter non ? Pourquoi je suis là…** »

Il lui jeta un regard désespéré, attendant un peu d'aide mais elle ne lui répondit rien et se contenta de le laisser parler, ce qu'il s'évertua à faire avec difficulté. Tous les discours qu'il s'était imaginé dans sa tête s'étaient évaporés devant elle, si bien qu'il ne savait que dire. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« **A l'époque, comme tu étais encore prof et moi encore élève, je n'ai jamais rien dit. Mais je l'ai regretté tu sais… Je sais bien que les relations profs-élèves sont interdites, mais j'aurais au moins dû te retenir… Enfin ! Là où je veux en venir,** continua-t-il gêné, **c'est que plus rien ne m'empêche, aujourd'hui de te… Enfin, tu vois. Tu n'es plus ma prof et je ne suis techniquement plus un élève… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?** »

Il leva les yeux vers Lucy qui le fixait intensément, le rouge aux joues. Elle comprenait bien ce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de lui avouer, mais elle avait encore un peu de mal et ne put s'empêcher de se raisonner en voyant Natsu si démuni. La proposition qu'il semblait lui faire était si hésitante que malgré elle, elle trouva ça absurde et rétorqua, encore peu convaincue :

« **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore**? Dit-elle à mi-voix, **tu dois être fatigué, rentre chez toi…** »

Elle commença à ouvrir la porte et fit mine de partir sans grande conviction lorsqu'il la retint.

« **… Maintenant que je ne suis plus un élève, que tu n'es plus ma prof, j'aimerai te demander d'être ma petite amie** »

C'était dit, il avait fini par le formuler clairement.

Lucy ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais Natsu la coupa immédiatement d'un geste de la main.

« **Mais ! …Mais je ne suis encore qu'un étudiant, et encore ! Pas totalement. Je sais que ça peut être difficile pour nous deux dans ce cas. Alors… j'aimerai te demander d'attendre. C'est égoïste encore une fois, je le sais, je** _ **suis**_ **égoïste, mais je te demande ça comme une faveur. Attend quelques années que j'ai une situation, que je puisse te mériter… Après… Je te dis ça mais je ne sais même pas si tu seras d'accord,** il rit nerveusement, **si c'est même réciproque, si tu en a envie ou si tu auras même la patience de m'attendre… J'ai l'air d'un abrutit pas vrai ?** »

Elle le regarda avec beaucoup d'empathie tout au long de son pénible discours et fut, évidemment encore plus touchée. Elle s'approcha alors de lui, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement, passant ses bras autour de son cou, afin qu'il arrête, le pauvre, de se torturer les méninges.

Il finit presque à regret par se retirer, affichant un petit sourire qui reflétait à peine sa joie, pour lui demander :

« **C'est un oui ?**

- **A ton avis ?** Rétorqua-t-elle ironiquement avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille : **Idiot »**

* * *

« **Il est quelle heure-là ?** demanda un élève avec une impatience non dissimulé en tapotant frénétiquement son pied.

- **Et quart,** Lui répondit une jeune fille de son âge aux cheveux bleus foncés bien longs pour sa petite taille, une lassitude ancrée dans son regard.

- **On a le droit de partir après un quart d'heure de retard non ?** Enchaina le garçon avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux

- **Non, ça c'est une règle que tu viens d'inventer.**

- **Ah ouais ?**

 **-Ouais.**

- **P'tain… moi aussi je trouve ça con… En plus il est chiant ce prof…** Fit une autre voix sortie de nulle part derrière les deux élèves, **Vous ne trouvez pas ?»**

Les deux élèves, d'un même mouvement, sursautèrent subitement et se retournèrent non sans appréhension vers leur professeur qui venait tout juste –à leur grand dam- d'arriver. Le jeune professeur de mathématiques, avec une démarche nonchalante, prenait un malin plaisir à s'immiscer dans les conversations des élèves, surtout lorsqu'il en était le sujet principal. Petit plaisir qui s'exprimait aisément par son sourire carnassier. Mais les élèves, ni dupes, ni sans répartie aucune, ne tardèrent à lui répondre sur le même ton:

« **Bah alors Monsieur ? Mademoiselle Lucy ne vous a pas réveillé ce matin ?** »

Grillé. Le sourire de ce cher professeur aux cheveux roses en bataille de déjà vingt-six ans s'éteignit aussi sec. Et un rire général s'empara de la classe face au dépit non dissimulé de l'enseignant. Ses élèves savaient aborder les sujets qui fâchent.

Lucy, avec qui il vivait depuis déjà deux ans, n'avait absolument aucune patience pour les lève-tard et lui faisait bien ressentir. Elle qui avait une horloge interne quasi réglée à la seconde ne comprenait pas que son conjoint soit aussi peu enclin à se réveiller à l'heure. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui laissait pas appuyer sur la fonction « snooze »de son téléphone. Dès lors qu'il le faisait, elle éteignait son téléphone histoire que ça lui serve de leçon. Et ça ne lui servait jamais de leçon. C'était un petit jeu entre eux deux, sauf qu'il n'y avait que Lucy pour trouver ça drôle. Une fois sur deux il arrivait en retard…

D'ailleurs, la relation entre les deux professeurs était, dès le départ un secret de polichinelle. Si Lucy mettait un point d'honneur à ce que leur relation ne s'ébruite pas, Natsu était un manche à balais, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, dans l'art de la discrétion.

« **Vous comprendrez quand vous aurez quelqu'un,** Répondit le rosé en reprenant constance et en toussotant **, ce qui, dans ton cas, ne risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, Roméo** »

Ah mais Natsu aussi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, on n'est pas le conjoint d'une professeure de littérature sans avoir de l'énergie et de la répartie à revendre. C'était un peu tous les jours comme ça en cours finalement. Un duel permanent entre les élèves et leur prof qui, contre toute attente, était devenu un très bon professeur.

Ça l'avait presque déçue, Lucy, quand il avait décidé de s'orienter dans les maths. « **Tant d'efforts pour rien** » avait-elle déclaré en pleurnichant faussement. Au final, il avait trouvé une vocation plus qu'inattendu. Qui l'eut cru que Natsu Dragneel, élève perturbateur de son temps, deviendrait prof à son tour ? Oh Makarov, le directeur de l'école où Natsu fut élève, avait eu du mal à le croire. Lors de l'entretien, Natsu avait eu de la peine à le convaincre qu'il postulait bel et bien pour le poste de professeur de mathématiques.

Lucy, quant à elle, avait eu du mal à s'intégrer véritablement dans le nouvel établissement où elle était. Elle était devenue, brillante qu'elle était, professeure d'université. Mais la faible proximité avec les élèves, les autres professeurs pas nécessairement très sympathiques et l'ambiance générale l'avait poussé à retourner dans le lycée qu'elle avait quitté à l'époque pour son Natsu national.

Pour sûr, pouvoir gratter en profondeur des textes on ne peut plus passionnant et faire étudier la littérature française ô combien riche l'avait rendue heureuse. Mais c'est sans doute cette expérience qui lui a fait comprendre que sa vocation découlait non seulement d'une passion littéraire inébranlable mais aussi et surtout d'une envie irrésistible de transmettre quelque chose à des élèves. Au départ, pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'aspect social de son métier était quasiment ce qui lui plaisait le plus.

Encore une autre chose qui a fini par la décider à partir, elle se faisait presque harceler en permanence par un autre professeur d'université. Celui-ci, âgé d'une quarantaine d'année, lui faisait régulièrement des remarques déplacées et paternalistes qui avaient tout pour embarrasser la jeune femme.

Elle avait hésité à le dire à Natsu, mais elle avait finis par le faire, la situation devenant quelque peu ingérable. Et comme attendu, cela l'avait énervé. Rien d'étonnant, il avait tendance à être quelque peu impulsif. Elle l'avait prié de ne pas s'en mêler puisque, pas dupe, elle se doutait bien que le dit-professeur pervers allait sans nul doute s'en prendre une belle… Néanmoins, Natsu fut plus malin qu'elle ne l'eu cru. Il vint tous les jours la chercher sur le parvis de l'université. Menant sa petite enquête, il demanda à des élèves à quoi ressemblait le professeur en question. Une fois, celui-ci était en train de discuter avec la jeune femme d'on-ne-sais quoi qui semblait la gêner et Natsu s'empressa de se faire très possessif avec la demoiselle. L'appelant, la prenant par la taille, lui lançant des regards langoureux… Bref, il était passé maître dans l'art de la comédie. L'autre professeur avait été, sur le coup, très déconcerté par l'apparition d'un grand, fort et très –un peu trop à son goût- musclé petit ami accessoirement possessif. Natsu s'était empressé de lui serrer-broyer- la main non sans un sourire forcé et une présentation bien significative. La dissuasion avait porté ses fruits, mais Natsu avait tout de même insisté pour que Lucy quitte cette université. La jeune femme en avait de toute manière l'intention. Et elle finit de cette manière par retourner à Fairy Tail, lycée qui lui avait terriblement manqué.

Pour ce qui est de notre cher couple, étant donné qu'ils se voyaient régulièrement, ils ont eu beaucoup de mal à attendre que le jeune étudiant ait son diplôme. Ils ont eu d'ailleurs eu tellement de mal à attendre qu'ils n'ont finalement pas attendu pour se mettre en couple. Depuis, ils ont emménagé ensemble et vivent une relation convenable bien que mouvementée par moment, les deux ayant un caractère bien à eux.

A 10h, Natsu, sa serviette (cartable) sous le bras, son téléphone dans une main en checkant l'actualité d'un coup d'œil, se dirigea vers la salle des profs où il avait l'habitude désormais d'aller lors des récréations. Sans lever les yeux sur ce qui se passait devant lui, il marcha par habitude avec une habileté à toute épreuve pour éviter les élèves assis sur les marches d'escaliers. Il ouvrit du coude la porte de la salle des profs et parti se chercher un café puis un deuxième pour sa compagne qu'il se mit à chercher du regard. Elle ne semblait pas être là. Dans quelle salle était-elle déjà à l'heure suivante ? Deuxième étage du premier bâtiment, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Haussant les épaules il entreprit de faire le chemin jusqu'à sa salle.

Elle ne venait pas toujours jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Elle avait quelques fois besoin de rester dans la salle pour faire je ne sais quoi. Elle était beaucoup moins accro à son compagnon que Natsu ne l'était avec elle –bien que celui-ci n'aurait pas voulu l'admettre-. Oh ce n'était pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire, mais elle appréciait des petits moments de solitude de temps en temps. Après, lui, ces moments de solitude, il ne la laissait pas souvent en profiter. C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva assise à son bureau dans une des salles du deuxième étage du premier bâtiment. Elle regardait vaguement la feuille devant ses yeux et tenait tout juste son stylo. Elle avait l'air ailleurs. A déjà trente et un ans, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe avec ses courbes voluptueuses et ses beaux cheveux blonds. Chaque jours, il se prenait à la dévorer du regard en silence. Une habitude si ancrée en lui que le moindre détail chez sa compagne qui changeait, il le remarquait, le plus souvent. Lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle coiffure ou de nouveaux vêtements, il admet volontiers ne pas être incroyablement réceptif. Qu'en savait-il si les habits qu'elle portait étaient de la collection de l'année dernière ou si elle les avait achetés hier ? Lucy le réprimandait souvent à ce sujet : Qu'il ne remarquait jamais rien. Elle était belle, peu importe qu'elle porte un vieux sweat ou une chemise fraichement achetée.

A vrai dire, il remarquait beaucoup plus aisément son attitude, ses émotions, son état d'esprit… Il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. C'est pour ça que du premier coup d'œil il remarqua de légères cernes sous ses yeux, la pâleur de son visage et son regard absent. Il toussota pour attirer son attention et elle redressa la tête, lui offrant un petit sourire plein de douceur. Il s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant un café. Elle le saisit, bredouillant un petit merci et s'en servit de bouillote pour ses mains froide –comme à l'accoutumé- tandis qu'il prenait une chaise pour pouvoir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Il commença à la fixer avec un regard interrogateur. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait quoique ce soit. Natsu décida tout de même de briser le silence qu'il trouvait étrangement pesant.

« **Ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.** »

Elle leva la tête vivement :

« **Oh je… j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, désolée. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment** »

Natsu fronça instantanément les sourcils, ne croyant pas vraiment la réponse hésitante de sa compagne. Elle semblait assez faible. De ce fait, il passa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme pour vérifier son état de santé. Cela confirma ses pensées, son front était un peu chaud.

« **Tu ne veux pas rentrer à la maison ?** Lui demanda-t-il inquiet, **Tu as l'air d'avoir de la fièvre.**

- **Tu sais bien que tu as les mains chaudes…**

 **-Je sais bien mais…** »

Il fut coupé par la sonnerie et soupira. **« Je passerais te voir à Midi ok ?** » Lui dit-il quelque peu préoccupé. Lucy se leva sur ces mots et commença à le pousser gentiment vers la porte en se moquant de lui ouvertement « **oui, oui maître j'ai compris** ». Le jeune homme se vit rassuré lorsqu'il entrevit un sourire sur les lèvres de sa compagne ce qui lui donna une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il le fit en oubliant la présence des élèves à l'extérieur de la salle qui commencèrent à siffler et à applaudir avec entrain. Lucy le frappa à l'arrière de la tête en retour, le rouge aux joues. Natsu sortit ainsi avec regret, frappant au passage avec sa serviette l'arrière de la tête d'un de ses élèves qui s'exclamait « c'est beau l'amour » en roulant les [r].


	7. Chapter 7

**Mot de l'auteur**

Hey !

Nouveau chapitre (j'ai dit ou pas que c'était toutes les semaines ? Je l'ai dit ? ) et celui-là est… plus court ? Mais bon y a du rebondissement un chouia de de suspens alors bon. Pardonné ? Ouais allez je vous sais pas rancuniers !

Normalement je prévois 2 autres chapitres après celui-là et ce sera bouclé. A l'issu de cette fanfiction en revanche, si vous avez des idées ou des envies pour un petit bonus, manifestez-vous ! Si l'idée me plait je mettrais peut-être un petit supplément (enfin je l'écrirais après le BAC… Ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Je passe le bac dans deux semaines ! (yay.)).

Brefouille, brefouille, je réponds juste aux commentaires et je vous laisse lire !

 **Chuddit :** Alors un grand merci pour toutes ces louanges, heureuse de créer un tel engouement chez toi ! Et grand merci pour ta déclaration d'amour, que j'espère encore plus vive suite à ce chapitre (ah mon petit doigt me dit qu'il va plaire ce chapitre 7…) ! Je ne sais pas par contre si je réécrirais une fiction comme ça, à vrai dire comme j'avais l'idée et le support de base j'ai pu poster, réécrire et créer autour mais j'avoue que je n'ai plus vraiment le temps ou les idées pour des fanfiction désormais… Mais comme j'aime écrire, si on m'offre des idées je ne suis pas contre les réaliser un jour !

 **Vicky59 :** Hé hé ! Pas la peine de commenter chaque fois ! ^^' Commente quand tu en as envie ! C'est déjà super sympa de prendre le temps d'écrire et surtout d'écrire des pavés comme ça ! Moi quand je mets des commentaires comme ça sous des fictions c'est que soit j'ai totalement adoré, soit c'est tellement nul qu'il faut que je corrige (je présume que je ne suis pas dans la deuxième catégorie… ). Ensuite, si l'histoire est crédible et que le résumé va bien, tant mieux ! J'ai fait le résumé un peu vite, je ne savais pas trop quoi mettre…

Ça m'a l'air compliqué toi aussi ton histoire ! X) Je te souhaite de bien continuer des écrits, c'est cool si tu ne perds pas ton inspiration, c'est ce qui compte, et surtout que tu te fasses plaisir je t'avoue que j'aime bien moi aussi réécrire, juste pour le style en fait, sans avoir à penser au scénario…

* * *

C'est environ vers 11h et quart, en entendant un brouhaha venant des couloirs et en demandant ce qui se passait que Natsu apprit que Lucy s'était effondrée en plein milieu de son cours. On avait l'avait emmené à l'infirmerie suite à cela, son état ne semblant pas assez grave malgré tout pour la conduire à l'hôpital.

La nouvelle le rendit terriblement anxieux durant le reste du cours. Bien que ses élèves, par altruisme, lui disait qu'il pouvait aller la voir et qu'ils se débrouilleraient, Natsu avait refusé. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, seulement il n'avait pas vraiment le droit et visiblement on n'avait surtout pas besoin de lui.

Cependant, il fit régulièrement des erreurs durant le cours, s'arrêtant, oubliant le début de sa phrase ou perdant le fil de ses démonstrations.

Dès la sonnerie, le jeune homme se précipita hors de la salle, chose que les élèves pardonnèrent encore une fois, facilement. De un parce que durant tout le cours il avait été extrêmement nerveux et inquiet, regardant régulièrement sa montre et se grattant machinalement les ongles, et de deux parce que dans la précipitation il avait totalement oublié de donner des devoirs.

Il arriva donc en trombe, essoufflé, à l'infirmerie où on lui indiqua qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle avait simplement eu une poussée de fièvre due sans doute à de la fatigue. Cela ne le rassurait qu'à moitié à vrai dire… Il était agacé et perturbé non seulement il n'avait rien remarqué de son état mais en plus elle ne le prévenait pas. Elle avait nié tout à l'heure son mal, et Natsu, confus et soucieux ne comprenait pas l'entêtement de la jeune femme à ne jamais lui dire quand cela n'allait pas. Elle avait souvent tendant à faire ça : dès qu'une chose n'allait pas, elle le gardait pour elle –ce qui avait le don de l'agacer). Ce fut le cas par exemple lorsqu'elle se faisait harceler par cet autre abrutit à l'université, elle avait mis des mois avant de lui avouer ! Mais bon dieu pourquoi ne se manifeste-elle pas au moins lorsqu'il s'agit de sa santé ?

Il agita nerveusement la jambe d'agacement avant d'entendre la petite voix faiblarde de sa compagne :

« **Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur est venu me rendre visite**? »

Natsu releva immédiatement la tête vers Lucy qui avait ouvert un œil puis l'autre avec difficulté. Il hésita entre la serrer dans ses bras et se mettre en colère. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elle retenait les choses, alors il commença à lui faire un sermon :

« **J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que ça n'allait pas ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'a rien dit ?**

 **-Désolée…**

- **C'est toujours la même chose avec toi… tu ne me dis pas quand ça ne va pas** , déclara-t-il las, les sourcils froncés, le regard sérieusement fixé sur elle, **mais quand il s'agit de ta santé ! Manifeste-toi un peu, merde**! »

Il avait à peine élevé la voix, il était plus triste et inquiet que réellement en colère mais il sentait qu'il devait lui faire comprendre au moins ça.

« **Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…** répondit-elle, penaude

 **-C'est réussi tiens…** enchaina-t-il sur un ton sarcastique »

Elle ne répondit rien à cela. Son visage s'était assombri, elle tentait péniblement de se justifier mais elle-même se trouvait injustifiable. Lui ne put, comme toujours, rester en colère contre elle bien longtemps. Il soupira et la pris dans ses bras avec douceur, chuchotant un « **Tu m'as fait peur, tu peux le comprendre non ?** » du bout des lèvres. Elle fut tout d'abord étonnée, elle était toujours un peu dans la lune. Puis elle sourit doucement et lui rendit son étreinte.

 **« Je sais, désolée** , lui répondit-elle en douceur. »

* * *

Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme qui affirmait pouvoir assurer ses cours de l'après-midi, Natsu, intransigeant, mis un point d'honneur à la ramener personnellement à la maison.

Ils vivaient en centre-ville, et, ayant tout à proximité pour peu qu'on s'en donne la peine (ceci ajouté aux nombreux transports en commun), ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de prendre la voiture, même s'ils en avaient une (que le père de Lucy lui avait offert à ses vingt-cinq ans). Alors Natsu, qui devait ramener une Lucy qui n'étais pas au mieux de sa forme, pris l'initiative de la porter sur son dos. Elle rechigna. Vraiment. « Je peux marcher toute seule » « Je suis trop grande » « Tu vas avoir mal au dos », rien n'y fit. Natsu est pire qu'une mule quand il s'y met. Et puis d'ailleurs, une fois sur son dos, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, donnant raison au rosé –une fois n'est pas coutume-.

Arrivé à la maison, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et commença à faire à manger. Cela vous étonne que Natsu Dragneel soit fin cordon bleu ? En fait, il ne l'est pas vraiment. Il se débrouille juste assez pour rendre sa chère et tendre fière de lui. Oh et juste assez pour ne pas mourir de faim quand elle décide que non elle ne fera pas à manger et que d'ailleurs un yaourt lui suffit très bien. Que voulez-vous ? Il s'adapte.

Il avait pris son après-midi de congé pour rester auprès d'elle. Elle aussi, bien entendu. Et le directeur, compréhensif, avait accepté. Il prit rendez-vous chez le médecin pour qu'on prescrive des médicaments adaptés à la belle blonde. Il l'avait pris en début d'après-midi, pour que ce soit le plus tôt possible. Il la réveillerait de toute manière pour manger. Et il dû le faire peu de temps après, à regrets. Elle semblait bien dormir, et curieusement ne s'était pas réveillée d'elle-même, elle qui pourtant avait le sommeil léger.

Ils prirent la voiture pour aller chez le médecin. Natsu conduisit, bien entendu. Cela faisait déjà un bail qu'il avait le permis. Lucy avait eu plus de temps à l'avoir, elle avait déjà sa voiture quand elle l'obtint. C'était son père qui lui avait acheté à l'époque. Mais comme elle n'avait pas encore le permis, elle trouva le cadeau terriblement absurde, beaucoup moins maintenant que ça lui sert évidemment (encore que).

Une fois dans la salle d'attente, lorsque l'on appela la jeune femme, celle-ci insista pour y aller seule, ce qui étonna le rose qui pour autant ne répliqua pas et obtempéra sans faire de scène.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, se retrouvèrent seuls Lucy et le médecin, une vieille femme aigrie, peu aimable aux cheveux plus rose encore que ceux de son homme. Une certaine Polyussica. Celle-ci demanda immédiatement les symptômes de la jeune femme. Fièvre, fatigue, voici ce qu'elle lui répondit machinalement. Elle commença brièvement à l'examiner alors que Lucy la regardait vaguement, un peu agacée, ennuyée : elle perdait son temps à venir. La rosée, peu commode et encore moins patiente, s'arrêta au milieu de son examen :

« **Dites-moi, pourquoi** _ **exactement**_ **êtes-vous venue ?** Demanda-t-elle sèchement

- **A votre avis, je suis malade, vous êtes médecin, vous faites le lien ?** Répondit Lucy ironiquement en roulant les yeux.

- **Ne me prenez pas pour une buse, vous savez exactement ce que vous avez n'est-ce pas ?** »

Lucy la fixa longuement du coin de l'œil. Son visage s'assombrit ensuite et elle soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant du même coup. Elle regarda la vieille femme avec dépit, attendant la fameuse question inéluctable:

 **« Vous êtes enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Elle hocha lentement la tête pour toute réponse. Puis elle poussa un long soupir que Polyussica observa en silence. Elle en voyait régulièrement des femmes comme Lucy et dieu que cela l'agaçait. Elle n'hésita pas à lui demander franchement et rudement :

« **Vous n'en voulez pas ?**

- **Si je le veux ?** Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt. **Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en sache** … »

Ici ce fut au tour de l'autre de soupirer, mais d'agacement

« **Laissez-moi deviner, l'autre blanc-bec dehors avec ses cheveux hirsutes est le père et n'est pas au courant. J'ai bon ? »**

Lucy ne daigna pas répondre, mais un regard insistant et un vague petit rire à cause du qualificatif attribué à Natsu fut suffisant pour confirmer.

« **Ne vous faites pas plus bêtes que vous ne l'êtes dans ce cas, dites-lui, ce sera plus compliqué après.**

- **Je sais bien que vous avez raison…** concéda Lucy avant de se lever et de déclarer sans grande conviction: **Je vais prendre mon courage à deux mains.**

- **Vous faites bien** »

Elle revint à son bureau pour écrire quelque chose puis sans lever les yeux, lui précisa :

« **Aucune prescription donc, c'est passager, reposez-vous**.»

Lucy sortit ainsi, et le peu de détermination qu'elle avait encore s'envola en voyant le visage de Natsu. Son regard s'assombris, mais elle mit tout cela sur le compte de la fatigue lorsque son compagnon lui posa la question.

Comment allait-elle lui annoncer ? Elle, elle avait déjà plus de trente ans, un âge plutôt convenable pour procréer semble-t-il. Mais Lui, Lui était sur ses vingt-six. Tout jeune encore, sans doute n'y avait-il pas encore pensé … Elle avait la boule au ventre en pensant à ce qu'elle lui imposait à cet âge-là. Le plus gros problème était surtout qu'ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé ! Rien, nada, pas le moindre moment où cela avait été le sujet d'une conversation, elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir déjà utilisé le mot « bébé » en présence de Natsu. Elle-même n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse ce fichu test de grossesse. Natsu avait tendance à la rajeunir, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà trente ans mais toujours un début de vingtaine. Du coup, finalement, elle se retrouvait perdue, tout bêtement parce que la réaction du jeune homme était totalement imprévisible. L'accepterait-il ? Ou pire, l'accepterait-il par dépit ? Elle connaissait Natsu, il n'allait pas l'abandonner, il prendrait sur lui, sans aucun doute, mais l'idée lui était insupportable.

Lorsqu'elle avait compris sa situation, la différence d'âge s'était imposée dans son esprit, si elle pouvait éventuellement se sentir la force d'avoir un enfant, est-ce que lui pourrait assumer sans regret ?

Ils retournèrent dans la voiture dans un silence pesant. Elle lui avait vaguement dit que tout allait bien et que ce n'était qu'un peu de fatigue mais il restait sceptique.

Il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de grave. Ayant l'imagination fertile, il s'imagina les pires horreurs du style maladie incurable, cancer et autre… Qui plus est, il l'avait remarqué, le médecin ne lui avait rien prescrit. Et tout ça, mélangé à un don naturel de sa part à s'inquiéter pour tout dès qu'il s'agissait de Lucy le poussa à demander si tout allait bien. Ce à quoi un simple « **oui** » fut loin de satisfaire son inquiétude. Il insista alors : « **Pourquoi ne t'as-t-il rien prescrit ?** ». Là, elle ne trouva pas de réponse satisfaisante. Alors elle se tut. Puis elle finit par demander, le regard fixant le vide :

« **Natsu… dis-moi, est-ce que…** »

Elle s'arrêta et Natsu l'encouragea à poursuivre, curieux et impatient de savoir ce qui se passait :

« **… est-ce que… l'idée d'avoir une famille t'as déjà traversé l'esprit ?** »

Là, Natsu s'arrêta net en freinant précipitamment. Une série de clackson se fit entendre dès lors, ce qui l'obligea, penaud, à se garer près d'ici. La question l'avait sonné. Maintenant, la jeune femme le fixait, le regard désespéré.

« **Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit. Ne pense pas ça… c'est une réelle question.** »

Le garçon était bouche bée et ne trouvait rien à dire. Il savait, oh que oui il savait ce que ça signifiait. Tout se mélangea alors dans sa tête : un demi-million de choses lui passa par le crâne en un instant, tant et si bien qu'aucun mot ne sortis de sa bouche, à peine quelques sons intelligibles. Y avait-il seulement pensé une fois ? Peut-être cela lui avait effleuré l'esprit, en la voyant si proche et maternelle envers ses jeunes élèves de collège… Sans doute avait-il pensé qu'elle serait une bonne mère et que peut-être il pourrait assumer si c'était elle. Mais le peut-être de ses souvenirs renvoyaient plus à un avenir lointain qu'à une réelle perspective immédiate. Entre la théorie et la pratique, il y avait un pas immense qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de franchir maintenant.

Finalement, il ne sut que répondre et joua le jeu de sa question à double-sens, faisant un peu l'autruche :

« **Je n'y ai, en fait, jamais vraiment pensé, non…** bredouilla-t-il »

Elle hocha la tête pensivement.

A partir de là, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se parlèrent, ou n'osa même se regarder dans les yeux. Une ambiance pesante s'était installée, et même s'ils recommencèrent à se parler à peu près normalement, comme si de rien n'était, ni l'un ni l'autre n'oublia l'échange, le gardant avec anxiété dans un coin de leur tête le restant de la soirée, attendant le moment propice pour y revenir. L'un et l'autre savait que ce serait inévitable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Le mot de l'auteur**

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je vous ai manqué ? Oui, oui, je sais, je suis désolée, je l'avais écrit noir sur blanc : pas de soucis, les chapitres viendront rapidement, j'ai déjà finis l'histoire de toute façon… gnagnagna… eh bien avant toute chose il est bon de savoir que je réécris un peu chaque chapitres par rapport à la version que j'ai écrit l'an dernier. Certes le travail n'est pas aussi volumineux que pour la réécriture de la première partie mais tout de même !

Bon, pour ceux qui se demandent, j'ai tout de même quelques excuses Primo, je passais le BAC. Eh oui, le BAC, le vrai, celui qui fait peur et tutti quanti ! Donc révisions, révisions, révisions… pour vous dire, je suis (étais) en L, donc je n'ai fait que réviser la Philo et l'Histoire (visiblement c'était payant, 16 pour la Philo, 17 pour l'autre… on se débrouille pas trop mal hein ?). Finalement, le 5 juillet scella les résultats Admise mention Très Bien (17.32 s'il-vous plait). Certes, certes, certes, je me la pète lourdement, et ma tête va devenir grosse comme une montgolfière mais ce qui m'occupa le plus l'esprit c'était surtout APB qui… m'a fait chier jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à, en fait que je vois s'afficher mon premier choix à la troisième phase alors que je m'étais déjà faite une raison que c'était impossible. Champagne ?

Brefouille, brefouille, beaucoup de choses se sont passées ce mois qui vient de passer et je n'ai pas eu trop la tête à relire. Nah en fait j'ai eu la flemme. Vous êtes contents ? Oh et puis comme je ne voyais pas de commentaires alors que j'avais super hâte de vous livrer le dernier chapitre, je n'étais plus très motivée… (ça, ça veut dire commentez please je suis désespérée et en manque d'amour –joke-). Mais bon il y avait quand même quelques commentaires alors je vais y répondre :

 **Sarah70801** : Eh non, ça ne se finit pas quand ils sont en couples ! Surprise ? C'est parce que j'aime plus dans les histoires romantiques comme ça des problématiques un peu plus adultes et que je ne suis pas toujours toujours satisfaite lorsqu'une histoire se finit par enfin ils sont ensemble à la toute fin alors qu'ils se sont tourné autour pendant 6282902 tomes et que l'on ne peut pas profiter du couple… Bref, contente que cela te plaise ! Et calme tes inquiétudes, je vais finir cette histoire ! Il ne reste qu'un chapitre de toute manière !

 **Lililogilr974** : Merci, c'est très gentil ! voilà la suite, heureuse ?

Après tout ce blabla… je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions !) !

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucy n'éteignit pas le téléphone de Natsu, mais parti sans l'attendre. Et dès qu'en se réveillant pour la première fois depuis longtemps par la sonnerie de réveil, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus là, il s'énerva contre lui-même en agitant frénétiquement ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

Quel con bon sang, mais quel con.

Il se prépara en vitesse et sans même avoir besoin de se pressé comme il en avait l'habitude, il arriva même avec un peu d'avance. Il aperçut au loin sa chère et tendre qui riait, détendue, avec Levy McGarden. Il n'eut néanmoins pas l'occasion de lui dire le moindre mot.

Les élèves furent évidemment déconcerté d'avoir le professeur à l'heure. Certains, par habitude de le voir débarquer au minimum dix minutes plus tard avaient déjà leur téléphone dans la main. Alors quel ne fut pas leur surprise de voir leur professeur non seulement à l'heure, mais aussi de mauvaise humeur et des valises sous les yeux. Encore une fois, le spectacle était assez rare pour le souligner. Aussi, personne n'osa piper mot. Quelques élèves, en riant, arguèrent que si avait des valises sous les yeux dès qu'il venait à l'heure il vaudrait mieux qu'il arrive en retard. Le concerné ne répondit même pas à la remarque et commença sans grande conviction son cours.

L'état de langueur dans lequel se trouvait le célèbre professeur de mathématiques se diffusa aisément dans l'établissement, si bien que cela atterrit jusqu'aux oreilles de notre très chère professeure de Littérature. Ses élèves, dès leur arrivée en classe, s'empressèrent lui rapporter la nouvelle : « **Ey Madame, vous ne vous occupez pas bien de votre copain en ce moment ! Il tire la tronche depuis ce matin**!» disaient-ils hilares. Elle, cela ne la faisait pas bien rire. Elle ordonna à ses élèves de se taire et commença son cours, préoccupée. Y avait-il pensé toute la nuit ?

Dès la fin du cours elle alla en salle des professeurs dans l'espoir de le voir et d'avoir une discussion. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il n'était pas là. Alors elle fit ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'entreprendre chaque matin : elle lui prit un café (pour elle ce fut un thé) et se rendit à sa salle où elle se doutait qu'il était encore.

En effet, elle le trouva, bras croisés, tête sur ses bras : on ne pouvait voir que ses cheveux roses en bataille de là où elle était. Un petit sourire attendri se formait sur le visage de la blonde lorsque soudain, il leva la tête vivement, d'agacement, sans doute, à force de se triturer les méninges. Ceci la fit sursauter, manquant ainsi de renverser les boissons qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Il se rendit alors compte de sa présence, et se leva prestement pour lui prendre des mains les boissons.

« **Tiens, tu as pris du thé aujourd'hui ?** s'étonna-t-il »

Puis il se tut, se rendant compte de la bêtise de la question.

« **C'est vrai que la caféine n'est pas forcément conseillé…** enchaina-t-il, embarrassé

- **Je me doutais bien que tu avais compris**

 **-Tu n'étais pas franchement implicite,** répondit-il avec un petit sourire, les yeux toujours fixés sur son gobelet»

Face au silence pesant, Lucy décida d'entreprendre une discussion qui s'imposait véritablement :

« **Si tu ne le veux pas… tu peux le dire, tout simplement,** le ton de sa voix fut alors plus agacée qu'elle ne l'eut voulu.

- **Le dire?** Demanda-t-il en pleine incompréhension

- **Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux pas d'un enfant dont le père ne veux pas »**

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, profondément stupéfait par ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire

« - **Attend, Attend, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ?**

- **Je sais bien que tu es jeune, soupira-t-elle, je me doute que tu ne dois pas te sentir prêt pour ça. On peut… dans le cas contraire… tu sais…** sa voix se brisa… **prendre des mesures.**

 **-Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu veux avorter ?**

Elle marqua une hésitation, et murmura finalement sans le regarder dans les yeux :

- **Je le ferais si tu le veux.** »

Il croyait à peine à ce qu'elle racontait, cela sonnait comme une blague. Une blague de très mauvais goût.

Le plus drôle –si l'on puit dire- était qu'en pensant à l'éventuelle venue d'un enfant et au fait qu'il n'était pas véritablement prêt, jamais il n'a pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait avorter. Jamais cela ne lui a traversé l'esprit. Alors certes, il était toujours perdu, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais il eut une sensation de vertige en entendant Lucy évoquer cette possibilité.

« **C'est plus compliqué que ça** , souffla-t-il

 **-Je te demande juste si tu le veux ou pas,** répondit-elle en élevant la voix, à bout de nerfs

 **-Je ne sais pas !** » Finit-il par s'exclamer

La subite colère de son compagnon, très inattendue, la figea instantanément. Il le voyait rarement énervé, et même lorsque ça arrivait, ce n'était jamais contre elle. Jamais il n'avait élevé la voix face à elle. Elle se mit à le fixer avec… une certaine déception et une tristesse profonde voire un peu de colère dans le regard pendant qu'il commençait à regretter de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton. Il essaya de s'excuser, même maladroitement, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle en faisant tomber son thé qui éclaboussa le sol violemment, en écho avec leur dispute. Il fit mine de la rattraper et renonça, dépité, portant sa main à la tête et jurant contre lui-même.

La scène avait été vue par plusieurs élèves qui attendaient depuis peu devant la porte. Elle les avait laissés muets de stupéfaction. Natsu entendit tout juste des élèves demander « Pourquoi vous pleurez Madame ? » ce qui n'eut pour effet que de lui faire ressentir plus de remords encore. Chacune des personnes ayant assisté à la scène se sentait mal pour le jeune professeur et n'osait piper mot. Quelques-uns lui demandèrent si cela allait, sachant bien évidemment que ça n'allait pas. Mais c'était une espèce de tentative désespérée pour ces élèves de se rassurer. Voir leur dans cet état donnait une ambiance pesante à la classe.

 **« Mettez-vous à votre place, on va commencer le cours »**

* * *

A midi, bien sûr, il ne la vit nulle part. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché pourtant. Bien sûr qu'il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement si elle savait… Mais elle l'évitait. A forte cause d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été con bon sang ! Si seulement il pouvait revenir là-dessus…

A la fin de la journée non plus il ne la vit nulle part. Cela arrivait de temps à autre qu'elle rentre sans lui, quand elle finissait plus tard, ou plus tôt. Mais là, il s'en doutait, la raison était qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Une fois à la maison, personne. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle allait sans doute arriver un peu plus tard… Du moins c'était ce qu'il se disait, pour se rassurer.

Tout cela lui pesait lourdement sur le cœur. Il avait même du mal à concevoir qu'elle n'était pas là juste à côté de lui, à lire un livre ou somnolant sur sa tablette. Seuls les longs soupirs qu'il poussait régulièrement brisaient le silence infernal de la pièce.

Elle lui manquait terriblement.

Il se demandait si elle aussi ressentait ça en même temps, si de ce fait elle allait se dépêcher de rentrer pour le voir. C'était désespérément triste sans elle. Avant quand il était seul il ne s'ennuyait pas tant. Il n'était pas d'humeur à allumer la télé, encore moins à corriger des copies, choses qu'il aurait fait pour s'occuper d'habitude.

Plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait absurde la dispute qu'ils avaient eu. En fait, c'était sans doute l'évocation d'un possible avortement qui le dérangeait le plus. Non, dans l'immédiat il ne pensait pas être prêt à ça, si tant est que l'on puisse être véritablement prêt un jour, mais il ne voulait pas, ne se serait-ce qu'envisager que l'enfant, le leur, soit… Enfin, l'idée même que cette petite chose qui aurait bientôt une conscience et un visage qui –sans doute- lui ressemblerait, à lui ou à Lucy, soit… tuée avant même de naître le répugnait pour ainsi dire. C'était sans doute un signe qu'il n'était pas véritablement contre le fait d'avoir un enfant. Et puis, finalement, qu'est-ce que c'est qu'avoir un enfant à vingt-six ans ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait seize, il était majeur et vacciné tout de même !

En faisant une liste du pour et du contre, finalement, qu'y avait-il dans le « contre » ? Un ramassis de petites excuses qu'on sort quand on a encore que vingt ans. Et là, il était plus proche des trente que des vingt. D'ailleurs, combien de temps Lucy devrait attendre encore si lui, pauvre petite personne égoïste, n'était pas « _prêt »_? Après tout, elle avait trente et un ans, c'est bien normal d'y penser à cet âge-là non ?

On aurait dit qu'elle s'en voulait de lui imposer ça, comme si c'était sa faute à elle. C'était leur « faute » à eux deux, qu'elle le sache bien…

C'est en songeant à toutes ces choses qu'il finit par s'endormir de fatigue.

Il fit curieusement un doux rêve. En fait, il s'imaginait avec Lucy et un petit garçon à côté d'elle. Ils semblaient être en train de fêter un anniversaire. Assis à une petite table, un gros gâteau en face de lui, un petit chapeau de fête sur la tête, le garçon dévorait du regard le dessert devant ses yeux tandis que Lucy l'examinait, attendrie.

Cela devait être les deux ans de l'enfant à la vue des deux petites bougies sur le gâteau.

Natsu se sentait… étrangement heureux dans cette scène. Lucy lui jetait des coups d'œil complices avant de revenir sur le petit qui criait et applaudissait joyeusement. C'était apparemment Natsu qui devait amener le cadeau. Taquin, il faisait mine de ne pas vouloir le donner, provoquant maintes protestations avant de lui tendre gentiment.

Chose curieuse avec ce rêve, il semblait être lui-même en même temps… en dehors de lui-même. Le Natsu de ce rêve n'était pas seulement le professeur décomplexé, ce Natsu-là était un père. Il ne se posa même pas la question alors. C'était avéré. Le petit en face de lui était le sien, et il en était drôlement fier.

C'était en fait d'une banalité sans nom. D'une telle banalité et d'une si grande douceur que le retour à la réalité fut brutal.

Il ne se rappela pas tout de suite de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Lucy, il émergea tout doucement et regarda l'heure en plissant les yeux sur son portable. Dès lors qu'il vit qu'il était minuit passé, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se précipita dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement qu'il alluma en vitesse dans l'espoir de voir la blonde quelque part. Mais rien, pas la moindre trace de sa moitié.

Il commença immédiatement à paniquer. Il l'appela, une fois, puis deux, pas de réponse. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si elle s'était effondrée au beau milieu de la rue ? Elle n'était peut-être toujours pas rétablie ? Quel abruti de s'être disputé avec elle sachant qu'elle n'allait pas bien ! Enceinte de surcroit ! Elle qui en plus était d'un naturel si distrait…Si ça se trouve elle s'était faite renverser par une voiture ? Elle et l'enfant ? Oui, on tombe ici dans la paranoïa mais tout bon sens avait quitté le corps du jeune homme désespéré.

Ni une ni deux, prenant tout juste son portable et même pas une veste alors qu'on était tout de même en février, il dévala quatre par quatre les escaliers et déboula dans la rue en trombe en refaisant le chemin qu'elle aurait pu faire jusqu'au lycée. Il regarda de partout, ne pensant plus à rien, même pas au froid qui lui collait à la peau. Il était tellement paniqué qu'il ne pensa qu'une fois devant les portes du lycée à appeler une de ses amies chez qui elle pouvait être. Forcément, quel crétin ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ?

Il appela tout d'abord Levy, rien, puis Mirajane, rien non plus. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se demandait s'il respirait encore lorsqu'il appela successivement ses diverses amies : Yukino, Aquarius, Virgo… Rien, nulle part.

Une lueur d'espoir vint se loger au fond de son esprit lorsqu'il pensa à une dernière personne. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Lucy et Juvia étaient devenues très proches, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance…

Il l'appela immédiatement après en avoir eu l'idée. Premier bip sonore… deuxième… à chaque fois son cœur ratait un battement. Finalement, il eut bien quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil et il s'empressa de demander avec appréhension si Lucy était là. Lorsqu'un « Oui » libérateur atteignit ses oreilles, il soupira de soulagement. Il ne laissa pas à Juvia le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit d'autre et balançant un « j'arrive », raccrocha aussi sec. Suite à cela, il se précipita jusqu'à l'appartement de la jeune femme, qu'il connaissait bien évidemment pour y être allé souvent avec Grey depuis que ces deux-là étaient en couple, c'est-à-dire peu après la fin du lycée.

C'est euphorique qu'il sonna en bas de l'immeuble afin qu'on lui ouvre et il dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre juste pour s'assurer le plus vite possible qu'elle, _ils_ allaient bien.

Une fois posté devant la porte, contenant à peine son impatience, il sonna au moins trois fois frénétiquement avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur la belle blonde. Les yeux de Natsu s'éclairèrent instantanément. Quant à elle, déjà on ne peut plus surprise qu'il vienne (Juvia ne l'avais absolument pas prévenu), elle fut totalement bouche bée de le voir dans un état aussi désastreux.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il était sorti en simple chemise dehors, à une heure du matin et c'était, on s'en doutait, loin d'être une bonne idée. Le jeune homme qui d'habitude avait toujours trop chaud semblait crever de froid. Il tremblotait de toute part, avait les lèvres gercées, bleuies par le froid, et le nez rouge. Pour sûr il n'en menait pas large. Mais par-dessus tout, ce que Lucy remarqua chez lui fut cet air qu'il avait de ne pas s'en rendre compte, l'air qu'il avait que tout ce qui comptait dans l'immédiat, la seule et unique chose qui le préoccupait c'était elle. Ses beaux yeux verts étaient plus brillants que jamais lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il ne la laissa pas prononcer le moindre mot avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras.

« **Je t'ai cherché partout** , souffla-t-il, **ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.**

 **-Natsu, tu es gelé…** lui fit-elle remarquer avec inquiétude

 **-Je suis désolé de m'être énervé tout à l'heure,** lança-t-il spontanément»

Elle ne pensait même plus à ça à vrai dire. Certes, c'était vrai, elle avait passé sa soirée à se lamenter auprès de Juvia et Grey et à maudire « cet abrutit de Natsu », lui trouvant tous les défauts de la Terre. Mais toutes ces pensées se sont évadées bien loin en voyant le pauvre sur le seuil de la porte. Comme si le problème qui subsistait pour autant toujours, était partis bien loin. Elle avait tendance à haïr cette facette de Natsu, comment lui en vouloir quand il agissait comme ça ? Elle lui pardonnait toujours beaucoup trop aisément…

Il retira son étreinte et continua, en regardant ailleurs, gêné :

« **Je… Je ne suis pas bien doué pour les beaux discours, tu sais**. **Après tout** , rit-il légèrement, **la littéraire ce n'est pas moi.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop si c'est que j'ai soudainement mûrit –ça m'étonnerait beaucoup- si c'est la froid qui me monte à la tête ou si c'est juste toi qui m'est indispensable mais… l'idée de fonder une famille avec toi n'est pas une idée si dérangeante, je pense. Et je voulais que tu le saches**. »

Lucy finit au bord des larmes. Et en fait non, elle ne put même plus se retenir de pleurer, de joie bien sûr, doucement d'abord, puis bruyamment, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour se retenir. Natsu, en l'entendant pleurer de la sorte la fixa avec douceur et se pencha vers elle en riant pour lui sécher ses larmes.

La scène extraordinairement touchante ne manqua pas d'émouvoir aux larmes son auditoire, c'est-à-dire Juvia qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer. En fine stratège, elle avait « omis » de prévenir Lucy sur la venue soudaine de son homme et bien sûr elle se délectait du spectacle avec attention. Grey, à côté d'elle, était un peu gêné par la scène. Il trouvait cela trop privé pour laisser des « spectateurs » les reluquer de la sorte. Il avait bien tenté d'amener Juvia dans une autre pièce rien n'y faisait. De plus, il avait bien peu l'habitude de voir son ami de toujours aussi sérieux et romantique, ce qui provoqua chez le brun une espèce de rire nerveux qui lui valut un coup de coude de sa compagne, l'air de dire « Si Grey-sama était comme ça avec Juvia, elle serait plus heureuse ! ». Il soupira pour toute réplique et finit par la tirer de force ailleurs pour laisser aux deux amoureux l'intimité qui leur était due.


	9. Chapter 9: FIN

**Mot de l'auteur :**

 _Hi !_

 _How are you today ? I'm fine thank you to ask ! :D (I'm talking to no one, great.). So I decided to speak english now 'cause I FUCKING DO WHAT I WANT !_

 _Nah I'm joking, go back to French !_

Ey! :D C'est mieux comme ça non? Oui j'avais un peu envie de changer mon intro pour ce… DERNIER CHAPITRE O^O.

Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous avais prévenu ! Et puis j'ai une petit surprise pour vous à la fin, alors lisez jusqu'au bout dac ? ) Ce chapitre est plus léger et plus drôle –j'espère que c'est drôle- que le/les précédents la pression retombe pour nos personnages, vous l'aurez compris ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, faites-le moi savoir en commentaire, c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir ! (surtout si vous me dites ce que vous avez aimé plus particulièrement ou pas, des passages qui vous ont fait rire ou pleurer ou des traits de caractères qui vous plaisent ou que vous trouvez incohérents ou pas tip top pour une raison ou une autre…)

Bref, merci aux deux commentaires, de **Lililogirl974** et S **arah70801** , vous avez été cool toute deux (je ne crois pas me tromper en avançant que vous êtes des filles…) à commenter régulièrement ! Je suis contente que certains rebondissements vous ais surprise ou que vous soyez contentes qu'on puisse « profiter du couple » moi aussi j'aime bien quand c'est le cas dans les histoire comme ça ! ^^

Brefouille brefouille, bon chapitre !

* * *

Juvia leur avait proposé de rester la nuit, puisqu'il se faisait tard et que Natsu était déjà frigorifié, mais le couple insista pour rentrer chez eux. De toute façon, l'appartement était bien trop petit pour accueillir autant de monde et ils auraient dû dans le cas échéant dormir par terre. Peu importait, à deux heure du matin on n'était plus à ça près.

Grey prêta néanmoins au moins un manteau et une écharpe à son ami pour sortir. A cela il ajouta même par pitié un malheureux gâteau qui trainait par-là étant donné qu'en plus d'éternuer bruyamment, Natsu mit bien malgré lui en évidence le fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin voire même la veille…

Une fois partis, ils marchèrent jusqu'à chez eux, seuls dans une rue déserte au beau milieu de la nuit, et eurent une longue discussion sur tout ce que pouvait impliquer la venue d'un enfant, pourquoi l'un et l'autre étaient réticents et pourquoi d'un autre côté l'un comme l'autre ne pouvait envisager de renoncer à la paternité. Ils essayèrent en fait cette nuit-là de rationnaliser l'évènement, de le rendre plus appréhendable, moins monumental, afin de progressivement le transformer en bonne nouvelle. Puis, chemin faisant, ils en vinrent à leur dispute de la veille :

« **Mais je t'avais pourtant laissé un message dans ton casier te disant que j'allais chez Juvia** ! se justifia Lucy avec ardeur, **Pourquoi t'es-tu affolé comme ça ?**

- **Et le téléphone ? Ça existe de nos jours ! Je t'ai appelé je ne sais combien de fois…** s'indigna Natsu entre deux éternuements

- **Je l'avais éteint** , lui répondit-elle penaude »

La jeune femme n'était en effet pas une forte adepte des nouvelles technologies, se souciant par exemple peu de son smartphone pourtant flambant neuf (Natsu lui avait offert à Noel) , l'utilisant une fois sur deux.

« **-Et à quoi ça te sert d'en avoir un dans ce cas ?** S'exaspéra le jeune homme

- **A t'embêter ?** Rétorqua-t-elle, malicieuse, en plongeant ses beaux yeux de biche dans ceux de son conjoint. »

Il la fixa à son tour, la dévisageant avec dépit puis saisit sa main fermement avant d'abandonner la discussion en un profond soupir.

Suite à cela, tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher, Lucy lui expliqua qu'elle n'était, en fait, pas vraiment en colère contre lui. Bien sûr que sur le moment elle avait traité son cher et tendre de tous les noms et avait trouvé sur le coup sa colère soudaine et injuste. Puis elle avait réfléchis, encore une fois, pour essayer de le comprendre… et enfin s'était dit qu'elle allait lui laisser le temps de se calmer et de se calmer elle-même, voilà pourquoi elle l'avait évité toute la journée et avait finalement terminé la soirée chez Juvia (enfin terminé…). Au lieu de se calmer il n'avait eu que le temps néanmoins de paniquer inutilement et de prendre froid. Elle le traita de gamin, arguant ceci d'une pichenette qu'elle estimait bien mérité.

En rentrant, il s'effondra sur le canapé immédiatement. Lucy eut bien du mal à le convaincre à aller dans le lit. Renonçant un petit temps, elle se mit à l'observer avec douceur en lui caressant nonchalamment les cheveux. Dieu ce qu'il était mignon endormi. Ses traits se faisaient candides et innocents alors qu'ils étaient le plus souvent joueurs et malicieux (voire un peu viril…).

Lucy finit par songer que son cher et tendre ressemblait plus à un enfant dont elle serait la baby-sitter. Avec celui dans son ventre cela fera deux gamins à la maison…

 **« Je vais en avoir du fil à retordre avec ces deux-là** » souffla-t-elle faussement lassée

* * *

Dans ce couple peu orthodoxe que l'on n'hésitera pas trop à définir comme « moderne », certaines choses étonnent et détonnent. Parmi ces choses, un fait surprenant en désaccord avec leur modernité assumée l'attachement presque ridicule aux traditions qu'a Natsu. Les valeurs familiales sont par exemple très importantes, ses superstitions aussi… Et l'un dans l'autre, Lucy, commençant à le connaitre, s'attendait un peu à ce que la question du mariage surgisse à un moment ou à un autre. En effet, elle se pointa bien vite aux oreilles de la blonde qui fut, au grand désespoir de Natsu, peu réceptive à cette logique. Natsu voulait se marier, vite.

Certes, pourquoi pas me direz-vous, mais on a encore le temps d'y songer. Que nenni ! Pour le jeune homme il s'agissait de se marier en temps et en heure, c'est-à-dire avant la fin de la grossesse. Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point le rosé a insisté auprès de sa compagne pour que le mariage se fasse avant la naissance du petit.

Lucy ne comprenait, elle, pas le moins du monde cette manie subite. Le mariage lui semblait être une bien grande notion pour ce que c'était réellement, et elle ne voyait pas en quoi un bout de papier changerait quoique ce soit dans leur vie commune. Mais admettons, elle qui était d'un naturel romantique pouvait comprendre l'attrait qu'avait cette belle idée.

Cependant là où elle ne comprenait absolument pas Natsu était cette précipitation dans laquelle il voulait que cela se déroule. Quoi ? Le bébé serait malformé si ses parents n'était pas mariés avant sa naissance ? Ils iraient dans un tribunal ? La Terre exploserait ? Pitié ! XXIe siècle bon sang ! Elle avait toujours eu en plus tendance à trouver leur couple moderne en un sens : une certaine différence d'âge (sachant qu'elle, la femme, était la plus âgée), le passage d'une relation prof-élève à une relation de couple… Alors qu'ils se marient avant ou après ou pendant la grossesse ou même pas du tout… Qui donc cela irait choquer ? Visiblement Natsu.

Ainsi, pour lui faire sa demande en mariage, Natsu s'est lourdement tracassé, se posant multitude de questions du style _« Est-ce qu'elle ne va pas penser que je lui demande parce que je suis obligé ?_ ». Ainsi, faisant les questions et les réponses à ses divers monologues « torturés » arriva-il enfin –non sans nervosité- à lui demander. Et de toutes les réactions qu'il aurait pu attendre, Lucy, jouant décidément au « ni oui ni non », a répondu, pas le moins stressée du monde :« **Pourquoi ?** ». Pour Natsu c'est bien évident « **Je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie** … » blablabla, vous connaissez la musique. Et Lucy ? « **C'est absurde** »

C'est _absurde_.

La phrase s'était tortillée dans tous les sens dans sa tête des jours durant. Elle l'avait vu de nombreuses fois lui répondre un « C'est absurde »vexé suite à cela. Cet état dura une semaine avant que ce pauvre Natsu d'un romantisme éperdu ne se ressaisisse.

En fin de compte, elle lui dit « oui », évidemment, mais pas question que cela soit avant la naissance. Elle fut claire. Mais cette dernière condition qui ne le satisfit absolument pas.

Alors il a dû insister. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Vous savez, un peu comme un enfant qui demande à avoir un animal de compagnie à la maison ou un adolescent pour un téléphone portable. Lucy n'y voyait, elle, qu'un caprice compliqué bourré d'inconvénients. Réunir toute la famille à perpète les Oins, préparer un mariage entier c'est-à-dire voir pour la robe de marier, la salle, le… Oh non. Lucy n'avait que trop vu Levy s'évertuer pour son propre mariage et ne voulait surtout pas avoir à faire ça et enceinte de surcroit ! Mais quelle idée… Si on lui proposait une merveilleuse robe d'un blanc immaculé, elle voulait au moins rentrer dedans ! A cela, Natsu qui avait toujours réponse à tout objecta qu'elle n'avait qu'à le faire avant que ce soit voyant. Bien sûr. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Sûr que c'est teeeeellement plus pratique de tout préparer en encore moins de temps !

D'ailleurs, autre argument majeur de son refus, elle voulait reculer le plus loin possible la rencontre entre Natsu et son père. Quand ils auront un/des enfant(s) d'au moins… disons… trois ans, histoire qu'il(s) soi(en)t déjà bien attaché à son/leur père, là, et uniquement après mure réflexion, elle acceptera de présenter Natsu à son père. Oh, simple question judiciaire vous savez, éviter un assassinat aussi brutal que prémédité.

Bref, autant de raisons firent que Lucy, à la première demande, tout comme à la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième et la dix-huitième demande de Natsu refusa de se marier avant la naissance de l'enfant. Après : soit, avant : non.

Mais Natsu est têtu, alors il demanda de l'aide à des personnes fiables, pleines de bon sens et maîtres dans l'art de la persuasion et de l'attendrissement.

Ses élèves.

(Certes, des choix plus pertinents auraient pu être faits)

Chaque jours on entendait dans la classe de la -encore et toujours- Mlle Heartfilia un « **Alors quand est-ce que vous allez vous marier ?** », un « **Au plus vite au mieux c'est** » et plein de **« C'est trop dommage, nous on attend ça depuis des années !** ». Le genre de choses qu'une femme droit, active et discrète qui tenait à la base à une certaine confidentialité détesta au plus haut point. Ils se sont disputés à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Enfin, Lucy a disputé Natsu. Fort.

Natsu, lui, n'écoutant que d'une oreille, renchérissait « Mais ils n'ont pas tort, si ? » ce qui ne faisait que jeter encore plus d'essence sur un immense feu de forêt.

Au final, devinez quoi ? Elle accepta.

Je parie que vous n'aviez pas deviné.

A quelles conditions fut-ce ? Que Natsu n'aille plus, dans les cinq prochaines années, à des soirées « entre potes » d'où il revenait complètement ivre. Et ça avait tendance à arriver souvent. Et puis aussi, l'acharnement de Natsu eut raison de Lucy, qui, par lassitude se laissa achever par la proposition de Natsu. Il était moins fatiguant en effet jugea-t-elle d'organiser ce mariage en deux mois que de continuer à entendre jour après jour la même litanie.

Il fut alors décidé que le mariage se ferait avant le quatrième mois de grossesse. Soit dans deux mois maximum. Autant dire que les choses se corsaient dès le début. Les préparatifs se firent à la vitesse de la lumière. Et pas question que Natsu ne mette pas la main à la pâte ! On a tendance à voir dans les comédies romantiques la femme plus accaparée par les préparatifs que l'homme et Natsu en rirait profondément tant il a passé toutes ses pauses à éplucher les annonces pour une salle, un DJ, à préparer des faires parts, des plans de table... La liste de choses à faire a été, pour ainsi dire, partagée assez inégalement. En même temps il l'avait voulu.

Le plus drôle dans l'histoire fut la réaction des amis de Natsu. Oh Gadjeel n'avait rien à dire (déjà la corde au cou avec la petite Levy, le bougre) mais Grey, Loki, Sting et tous ses amis du chromosome Y furent dans une incompréhension totale avant de se moquer allégrement de « l'autre crétin ».

Imaginez le speech : la fille, pourtant enceinte, ne veut pas spécialement se marier, compliquer les choses encore plus qu'elles ne le sont, et lui, lui, cet idiot non seulement insiste mais aussi réussit à avoir l'interdiction de sortir quand ça lui chante et à en plus se taper toute l'organisation. Bravo. Ils n'ont pu qu'applaudir. Le M. Dragneel passait (encore une fois) pour un sacré crétin.

Evidemment, le premier argument avancé contre un mariage si précipité fut la rencontre des parents. Et en fait non, la rencontre du père.

« **Père célibataire, veuf, et surtout riche** (il insista sur ce point)… **Si tu veux mon avis** , argua Loki, **sa fille unique, sa petite chérie, il risque de ne pas facilement te la laisser. D'ailleurs il risque surtout de ne pas trop apprécier l'idée que son petit rayon de soleil ait eut des rapports pas bien catholique avec une espèce de sagouin à peine coiffé dans ton genre –sans vouloir te vexer -. Si j'étais toi je viendrais avec un gilet par balle. Conseil d'ami. Blindé de tune comme il est, il doit non seulement avoir la panoplie complète du bon chasseur, mais aussi les moyens de cacher un corps… Enfin je dis ça…** »

Natsu, pas particulièrement rassuré alla tout de même demander à Lucy : **« Il n'oserait pas hein ? Ce n'est pas possible, je vais être son gendre tout de même…** ». Lucy lisait tranquillement dans le lit conjugal à ce moment-là. Elle adressa à peine un instant un regard amusé à Natsu avant de revenir à sa lecture : « **Mais non… ce serait** _ **absurde**_ »

Puis elle rit en voyant son visage dépité et vexé avant de reprendre un peu de sérieux pour le sermonner : « **C'est toi qui l'a voulu après tout… Ne va pas te plaindre des conséquences…** ».

Elle jeta un coup d'œil malicieux de nouveau vers Natsu qui commençait à blêmir quelque peu et insista un peu avec plaisir **« Mais bon, l'enfant ne sera pas encore né, j'aurais encore le temps de lui trouver un nouveau papa »**.

Crétin mais pas dupe non plus, il lui jeta un regard blasé suite à cette blague qu'il jugea « inappropriée » et « de très mauvais goût ». Lucy trouva au contraire cela très drôle et très approprié mais en avisant la moue de son conjoint ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en pitié avant de s'excuser en riant et en l'embrassant sur sa joue mal rasée.

Enfin elle rajouta tout de même, sérieuse cette fois-ci « **Dans tous les cas, je t'avais prévenu** ». Elle reposa dès lors ses yeux sur son livre tandis que Natsu déglutissait d'avance.

* * *

Est-ce qu'au final la rencontre s'est mal passé ? Oui et non… Il ne ressortit à vrai dire rien de bien méchant de cette rencontre à vrai dire.

Dans un élan de surpaternalisme et pour se rattraper du fait qu'il fut absent de la vie de Lucy un bon moment, M. Heartfilia décida de se faire intimidant face à son gendre. Beau costume, belle coiffure, phrases bien longues et bien pompeuses furent sa tenue d'apparat en cette occasion si particulière. Bien évidemment il les reçu dans le grand bureau imposant qu'il n'utilisait que pour signer de gros contrats et recevoir des invités d'exception.

Tout cela finalement pour que ce misérable avorton (qui était, en plus, plus jeune que sa fille) se sente encore plus misérable et encore plus avorton. L'effet était réussi. Natsu, pourtant bien bâti et d'une taille tout-à-fait acceptable -1m80 tout de même- donnait l'air de faire 10 cm de moins au milieu de tant de faste.

Bon sang, il ne savait pas s'il avait atterrit à Versaille –du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait- ou chez son futur beau-père mais quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait curieusement mal à l'aise. Lucy hésita un peu avant de couper court à cette mascarade. Elle trouva Natsu mignon au possible à être aussi démuni face à son père. Mais bon. Lorsqu'elle jeta un regard sévère à celui-ci, il redescendit un peu.

Ainsi, si Natsu semblait y avoir un peu laissé de sa confiance et de son amour propre, le père de Lucy, Jude, paraissait quant à lui satisfait d'avoir fait son petit effet. La relation entre le gendre et le beau-père mit du temps à se former, et l'on reste loin d'une relation copain-copain où ils boivent gaiement du saké en s'échangeant des anecdotes sur la femme qui les a réuni. Cependant, petit à petit leurs rapports se firent plutôt cordialement, dans une certaine vision de la normalité. Certaine car Natsu ne reste tout de même pas bien rassuré quant à la présence d'armes à feu chez son beau-père.

Mais la question que vous vous posez tous –ou pas, bref, je raconte- est bien évidemment à propos des parents de Natsu. Et bien il se trouve que par « les parents » nous devrons de nouveau n'en n'évoquer qu'un seul : le père du jeune homme, et encore, son père adoptif : Ignir. Quoiqu'il en soit, père adoptif ou non, Natsu nourrit des liens particulièrement fusionnels et complices avec Ignir. Voilà pourquoi la présentation entre le beau-père et la belle-fille se fit relativement rapidement après leur mise en couple. Ignir, d'un naturel altruiste et généreux mit environ une demi-seconde avant d'accorder à Lucy une place bien méritée dans la famille, juste le temps de voir le regard stupidement amoureux de son fils. Régulièrement ils allaient voir Ignir qui tenait de son côté une petite boutique à quelques pas de chez eux. La nouvelle du bébé fut ainsi évidemment une grande joie, tout comme le mariage (même s'il répéta que cela était précipité sans raison, au contraire de Jude Heartfilia qui se rangea du côté de Natsu à ce niveau-là, pensant qu'il fallait qu'il assume ses responsabilités et que le mariage était la meilleure solution).

Du reste… Amis, famille et tout ce beau monde fut réuni. Beaucoup de monde en fait. Et si un peu de trac traversa la tête du rosé lorsqu'il resserra machinalement pour la troisième fois son nœud papillion, il n'eut aucun mal à se poster près de l'autel pour attendre sa femme le jour J. Une belle journée d'avril ensoleillée. Lucy s'avança ainsi vers lui dans sa magnifique robe blanche et imposante quoiqu'élégante et gracieuse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, il ne pensa plus à grand-chose dès ce moment-là. Tout devint flou après, machinal presque tant il ne put se concentrer sur autre chose que cette magnifique femme dont il peinait à croire qu'elle puisse vouloir épouser un crétin borné dans son genre.

Comme je ne peux décrire l'émotion de la scène, je vous laisse le soin de l'imaginer, des images sont souvent plus parlantes que des mots, je me contenterais de dire qu'ils prononcèrent leurs vœux de mariage, échangèrent les alliances, et pleurèrent sans doute un peu de joie.

La professeure ambitieuse qui rencontrait il y a sept ans un élève aussi immature qu'adorable embrassait ainsi ce jour-ci un mari un peu moins immature et un peu plus adorable encore que d'antan. Mlle. Heartfilia devint Mme. Dragnir pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

 **FIN**

Eh oui, c'est finis. Bye.

Non, non je blague on va essayer de ne pas se quitter aussi vite. A vrai dire je réfléchissais éventuellement (j'ai dit éventuellement) à une mini-suite. Du genre « Que sont-ils devenus ? 4 ans plus tard… » Quelque chose dans le genre (j'ai sortis 4 ans au pif, sachez-le). J'imaginais mettre en scène Natsu et son fils, voir un peu comment Natsu se débrouille en tant que père ! Qu'en ditez-vous ? Pronnoncez-vous vite histoire que je m'y mette ! Dès Septembre je pars en prépa, plus de vie pendant 2 ans… Youhou.

Bref, corrigeons donc :

 **FIN ?** (à vous de me le dire !)


	10. Chapter 10 Une suite?

**Bonjour bonjour,**

Ici je poste un petit message pour vous prévenir qu'un one-shot du nom de _Papa mode d'emploi_ vient de sortir indépendamment de cette fanfiction.

Il s'agit, vous vous en doutez, de la suite dont je vous parlais plus tôt. Heureux ? Je l'espère !

Pour vous faire un rapide résumé il s'agit de Natsu qui doit, le temps d'une matinée jongler entre ses obligations de professeurs et celle de père du jeune Jiro, quatre ans. L'équation est loin d'être aisée et va pousser le pauvre Natsu à sérieusement se questionner sur son rôle de père… Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse apprécier !

C'était sans doute ma dernière intervention sur l'ensemble de cette histoire, je ne sais pas encore si je réécrirais un jour , si le temps ou l'inspiration me le permettra de nouveau, mais j'ai été heureuse de partager avec vous cette petite histoire sans prétention qui avait vu le jour il y a de cela quelques années déjà !

J'espère en tout cas que cette sorte d'épilogue vous plaira ! Faites-le moi savoir dans les commentaires de ce one-shot, ce que vous en avez pensé etc… je répondrais pas message privé !

Et pour la dernière fois…

Brefouille brefouille !

Bonne lecture !


End file.
